12 Lutego 2000
TVP 1 06.30 Wszystko o działce i ogrodzie (powt.) 06.55 Agrolinia - program rolniczy 07.40 Oręż żołnierza polskiego 08.05 Zwierzozbliżenia - program przyrodniczy 08.30 Wiadomości 08.40 Prognoza pogody 08.45 Ziarno: Dzień chorego - program dla dzieci 09.10 5-10-15 - program dla młodzieży 09.35 Walt Disney przedstawia: 101 Dalmatyńczyków - serial animowany (dubbing) (emisja z teletekstem) 10.00 Walt Disney przedstawia: Zorro (11,12) - serial przygodowy, USA 1957, reż. Norman Foster, wyk. Guy Williams, Britt Lomond, Henry Calvin, Gene Sheldon (49 min) (emisja z teletekstem) 10.55 Doktor Quinn (Dr Quinn. Medicine Woman) (2) - serial obyczajowy, USA 1992, reż. Jeremy Kagan, wyk. Jane Seymour, Joe Lando, Chad Allen, Erika Flores (46 min) 11.45 Kwadrans na kawę - magazyn 12.00 Zwierzęta świata: Tajemniczy ogród (2) - film dokumentalny, W. Bryt. 1997 (stereo) 12.30 Zabawy językiem polskim - teleturniej językowy 13.00 Wiadomości 13.10 Prosto z wojska 13.25 Rozmowy na nowy wiek z Grzegorzem Jarzyną 14.00 Studio Sport: I liga koszykówki mężczyzn przerwie: ok. 14.30 To jest telewizja 15.40 Studio Sport: ME w łyżwiarstwie figurowym w Wiedniu - solistki 16.30 Premierzy - program publicystyczny 17.00 Teleexpress 17.25 Jaka to melodia? - quiz muzyczny (stereo) 17.50 Moda na sukces (1059) - telenowela, USA 1992 (22 min) 18.15 MdM - program rozrywkowy 18.50 Dziennik Telewizyjny - program satyryczny Jacka Fedorowicza 19.00 Wieczorynka: Mapeciątka (44) - serial animowany, W. Bryt. 1984 (25 min) (dubbing) 19.30 Wiadomości 19.50 Sport 19.55 Prognoza pogody 20.05 Raczej dla dorosłych: Gra (The Game) - film sensacyjny, USA 1997, reż. David Fincher, wyk. Michael Douglas, Sean Penn, James Rebhorn, Deborah Kara Unger (127 min) 22.25 Na wielkiej scenie (1): Stefan Niesiołowski kontra Józef Oleksy - program rozrywkowy 23.15 Taksówka Jedynki: Akcja Baton - program rozrywkowy 23.25 Sportowa sobota 23.40 Studio Sport: MŚ w lotach narciarskich w Vikersund 00.00 Życzenie śmierci 5 (Death Wish 5: The Face of Death) - film sensacyjny, USA 1994, reż. Allan A. Golstein, wyk. Charles Bronson, Lesley-Anne Down, Michael Parks, Saul Rubinek (91 min) 01.35 Klan (304,305,306) - telenowela, Polska 1999, reż. Paweł Karpiński, wyk. Zygmunt Kęstowicz, Agnieszka Kotulanka, Tomasz Stockinger, Paulina Holtz (75 min) (powt.) 02.50 Łajba wyrzutków (Tramps) - film sensacyjny, Niemcy 1996, reż. Neil Hollander, wyk. Stacy Keach, Antoine Stip, Eric Nguyen, Michael Boland (89 min) 04.15 Na spotkanie radosnej śmierci (Au rendez-vous de la mort joyeuse) - film sensacyjny, Francja/Włochy 1972, reż. Juan Bunuel, wyk. Jean-Marc Bory, Francoise Fabian, Yasmine Dahm, Jean-Pierre Darras (79 min) 05.35 Nigdy nie całuj szefa 06.25 Zakończenie programu TVP 2 07.00 Echa tygodnia (dla niesłyszących) 07.30 Tacy sami - magazyn ludzi niepełnosprawnych 08.00 Program lokalny 09.00 Wydarzenie tygodnia 09.30 Auto - magazyn motoryzacyjny 09.50 Proton: Wielki wybuch - magazyn sensacji naukowych 10.15 Jazda kulturalna - magazyn kulturalny 11.00 W pogoni za wschodem słońca - film dokumentalny, W. Bryt. 1997 12.05 Kino bez rodziców: Flinstonowie - serial animowany, USA (25 min) (dubbing) 12.30 Kino bez rodziców: Pies Huckelburry - serial animowany, USA 1968 (8 min) (dubbing) 12.40 Kino bez rodziców: Cudowne lata (113): Zjazd absolwentów - serial obyczajowy, USA 1992, reż. Arthur Albert, wyk. Fred Savage, Dan Lauria, Josh Saviano, Jason Harvey (23 min) 13.05 Nasz Charly (25): Antonia i srebrne lisy - serial obyczajowy, Niemcy 1997, reż. Dieter Kehler, wyk. Ralf Schicha, Karin Kienzer, Susanne Scherbel, Siggi Kutz (46 min) 14.00 Arka Noego - magazyn 14.30 Familiada - teleturniej 15.00 Złotopolscy (203): Prawdziwe szczęście komendanta - telenowela, Polska 1999, reż. Radosław Piwowarski, wyk. Ewa Ziętek, Henryk Machalica, Anna Nehrebecka, Ewa Kasprzyk (25 min) 15.30 KOC - Komiczny Odcinek Cykliczny 16.15 Providence (14) - serial obyczajowy, USA 1999, reż. John Masius, wyk. Melina Kanakaredes, Mike Farrell, Paula Cale, Seth Peterson (42 min) 17.00 Metalica - S&M - koncert 18.00 Program lokalny 18.30 Panorama 18.55 Duety do mety - teleturniej (stereo) 19.20 Dwójkomania 19.30 Gol - magazyn piłkarski 0-70035281-82 20.00 III Gala Piosenki Biesiadnej: Biesiada bez granic (2) 20.50 Słowo na niedzielę 21.00 Panorama 21.20 Prognoza pogody 21.25 Sport telegram 21.30 Dwójkomania 21.35 Wyższa konieczność (Defence of the Realm) - film sensacyjny, W. Bryt. 1985, reż. David Drury, wyk. Gabriel Byrne, Greta Scacchi, Denholm Elliott, Ian Bannen (92 min) 23.10 Dzieci Hollywoodu (4-ost.): Bananowa młodzież - serial dokumentalny, W. Bryt. 1995 00.05 Biesiada piwniczna, czyli Hałas nocy (stereo) 01.00 Obserwator (The Watcher) (2) - serial sensacyjny, USA, reż. John McPherson, wyk. Bobbie Phillips, Bill Bolender, Max Wright, Gary Grubbs (46 min) 01.50 Zakończenie programu TVP Katowice 7.00 Bajkowe trojaczki - ser. animowany 7.30 Merlin z kryształowej groty - serial fab. prod. angielskiej 8.00 Pogoda dla narciarzy 8.05 Publicystyka kulturalna 8.30 Sacrum profanum - magazyn katolicki 8.50 TVP Katowice proponuje 9.00 Taxi - duński ser. obycz. 9.45 Mecz - polski film fabularny 11.00 Wiek dwudziesty - stulecie odkryć - ser. dok. USA 11.30 Niezwykłe wyścigi - serial dokumentalny 12.00 Sekrety kobiet - magazyn 12.30 Szafa gra - prod. muz. 13.00 Ale kino - magazyn filmowy 13.20 Kim jestem? -zabawa literacka 13.30 Teleliga 2000 - teleturniej pi/karski 14.00 Teatromania 14.15 Uśmiechnij się - program rozrywkowy 14.30 Sport na luzie 14.45 Zaproszenie 15.05 Sanktuaria przyrody - serial przyrodniczy prod francuskiej 15.30 Teleturniej - wieża 15.50 Reportaż z koncertu 16.10 Magazyn kulturalny 16.30 Piano express - program rozrywkowy 17.00 Co dzień - od święta 17.30 I co dalej? - teleturniej 18.00 Aktualności - program informacyjny 18.15 Wiadomości sportowe 18.20 Kim jestem? -zabawa literacka 18.30 Oj, ni majak Lwow 19.00 Sport 19.30 Tajemnice archiwum Shelby Woo - serial fabularny 20.00 Koncert 21.00 Persona 21.30 Aktualności 21.40 Wiadomości sportowe 22.00 Midsteczko Abllene - western prod. amerykańskiej 23.30 Trubadur - opera Giuseppe Verdiego 0.50 Zakończenie programu Polsat 6.00 Disco Relax 7.00 Piramida: gra - zabawa 7.30 W drodze - magazyn redakcji programów religijnych 8.00 Sok z żuka (6) - serial animowany 8.30 Kalambury - program dla dzieci 9.00 Power Rangers (155) - serial dla młodziezy 9.30 4 x 4 - magazyn motoryzacyjny 9.55 Strażnik Teksasu (144) - amerykański serial sensacyjny 10.50 Zabity na śmierć - film prod. USA (Film niedostępny drogą satelitarną) 12.30 Robin Hood i siedmiu rozbojników - film prod. USA 14.35 Gospodarz: gra - zabawa 15.05 Brygada Acapulco (4) - amerykański serial sensacyjny 16.00 Informacje 16.10 Prognoza pogody 16.20 Macie co chcecie (31) - pr. rozrywko 16.50 Miłość od pierwszego wejrzenia - program rozrywkowy 17.20 Jezioro marzeń (35) - serial USA (Serial niedostępny drogą satelitarną) 18.10 Baza Pensacola (44) - ser. USA 19.05 Idź na całość - show z nagrodami 20.00 Świat według Kiepskich (26) - polski serial komediowy 20.30 Miodowe lata (22) - pol. serial kom. 20.50 Losowanie LOTTO i Szczęśliwego Numerka 21.05 Niewiarygodne, ale prawdziwe (12) - serial dok. prod. USA 21.35 Kurier Sensacji 22.05 Zadanie specjalne - film prod. USA (Film dostępny drogą satelitarną) 23.45 Ogłoszenie wyników LOTTO 23.50 Opowieści z krypty (35) - serial USA 0.20 Playboy: Beverly Hills BordelIo oraz Zatoka namiętności 1.20 Miłość w mroku nocy - film USA 3.00 Koncert Muzyki Filmowej - Maurice Jarre TVN 07.00 Telesklep 08.00 Myszorki na prerii (25) - serial animowany dla dzieci 08.30 Mama, tata i ja - teleturniej dla dzieci i rodziców 09.00 Twój problem nasza głowa - program na żywo dla dzieci 10.00 Pepsi chart - program muzyczny 10.30 Pod koszem (18) - serial dla młodzieży, USA 11.00 Szalony świat (33) - serial dla młodzieży, USA 11.30 USA High (17) - serial dla młodzieży, USA 12.00 Być albo nie być (To Be or Not to Be) - komedia, USA 1983, reż. Alan Johnson, wyk. Mel Brooks, Anne Bancroft, Tim Matheson, Charles Durning (100 min) 13.50 Katie Joplin (4) - serial komediowy, USA 14.20 Z życia gwiazd - serial komediowy, USA 14.50 Siłacze - Międzynarodowe Zawody Strong Man: Malbork 15.25 Przystań Hubbardów (21) - serial obyczajowy, USA 16.20 Modelki (14) - serial obyczajowy, USA 17.15 Gorączka złota - program rozrywkowy 18.30 Maraton uśmiechu - liga dowcipów - program rozrywkowy 19.00 TVN Fakty 19.20 Sport 19.25 Pogoda 19.30 Milionerzy - teleturniej 20.25 Dlaczego nasz syn (Not Our Son) - film sensacyjny, USA 1995, reż. Michael Ray Rhodes, wyk. Nigel Patrick Harris, Gerald McRaney, Cindy Pickett, Ari Meyers (105 min) 22.10 Ucieczka gangstera (The Getway) - film sensacyjny, USA 1972, reż. Sam Peckinpah, wyk. Steve McQueen, Ali McGraw, Ben Johnson, Sally Struthers (122 min) 00.25 Egzekucja (The Execution of Raymond Graham) - film sensacyjny, USA 1985, reż. Daniel Petrie, wyk. Jeff Fahey, Philip Sterling, Linda Griffiths, Alan Scarfe (105 min) 02.10 Granie na zawołanie - program rozrywkowy Nasza TV 06.00 Muzyczna poczta - program muzyczny 07.00 Telesklep 08.00 Kobra (Cobra) - serial sensacyjny, USA 1993-94, wyk. Michael Dudikoff, Allison Hossack, James Tolkan 09.00 Przygody Rin Tin Tina (The Adventures of Rin Tin Tin) (21,22) - serial przygodowy, USA 1954, reż. Earl Bellamy, wyk. Lee Aaker, James Brown, Joe Sawyer (50 min) 10.05 Zbrodnie w obiektywie (Hot Shot) (6) - serial sensacyjny, USA 1986, wyk. Dorothy Parke, Booth Savage, Paul Burke (50 min) 11.00 Opowieści z klonowego miasteczka (49) - serial animowany 11.30 Magiczny Kapelusz (Gadget Boy) (49) - serial animowany, Francja 1995 12.00 60 minut 13.00 Gilette Sport - magazyn sportowy 13.30 Techno party - program muzyczny 14.00 Przygody Rin Tin Tina (The Adventures of Rin Tin Tin) (21,22) - serial przygodowy, USA 1954, reż. Earl Bellamy, wyk. Lee Aaker, James Brown, Joe Sawyer (50 min) 15.00 Opowieści z klonowego miasteczka (49) - serial animowany dla dzieci 15.30 Magiczny Kapelusz (Gadget Boy) (49) - serial animowany, Francja 1995 16.00 Kobra (Cobra) - serial sensacyjny, USA 1993-94, wyk. Michael Dudikoff, Allison Hossack, James Tolkan 17.00 Idziemy na ryby - magazyn wędkarski 17.30 Telejazda - program muzyczny 18.00 Zbrodnie w obiektywie (Hot Shot) (6) - serial sensacyjny, USA 1986, wyk. Dorothy Parke, Booth Savage, Paul Burke (50 min) 19.00 Extra Zoom - magazyn sensacji 19.30 Akwanauci (Aquanauts) - serial przygodowy, USA 1999, wyk. Mason Dragotto, Robyn Laudrum, Kylie Jaye, Thor Nelson (25 min) 20.00 Śmierć na raty (Checking Out) - komedia, W. Brytania 1989, reż. David Leland, wyk. Jeff Daniels, Melanie Mayron, Michael Tucker, Ann Magnuson (95 min) 21.45 Dziennik - wydarzenia tygodnia 22.05 Ludzie Tajfuna - serial 22.55 Nieznajomi. Dotyk (Strangers) - serial obyczajowy, USA 1996, wyk. Julian Sands, Mark Harmon, Emily Lloyd, Mia Sara 23.25 Niewinne panienki i istoty z piekła rodem (Sorority Girls and the Creature From Hell) - horror, USA 1990, reż. John McBrearty, wyk. Eric Clark, Deborah Dutch, Len Lesser, Dori Courtney (85 min) 01.00 Dziennik - wydarzenia tygodnia 01.20 Melanżeria - program muzyczny 01.50 Życie jak poker (31,32,33) - telenowela, Polska 1998, reż. Waldemar Krzystek, wyk. Aldona Orman, Małgorzata Szeptycka, Joanna Pietrzak, Krzysztof Kuliński 03.20 Zakończenie programu TV Polonia 06.00 W labiryncie (103,104): Atak, Zaskakujące wezwanie - serial obyczajowy, Polska 1989, reż. Paweł Karpiński, wyk. Sławomira Łozińska, Marek Kondrat, Anna Chodakowska, Leon Niemczyk (52 min) 07.00 Echa tygodnia (program w języku migowym) 07.30 Klan (298,299,300) - telenowela, Polska 1999, reż. Paweł Karpiński, wyk. Zygmunt Kęstowicz, Agnieszka Kotulanka, Tomasz Stockinger, Paulina Holtz (75 min) (powt.) 08.45 Ziarno: Dzień chorego - program dla dzieci 09.10 5-10-15 - program dla młodzieży 09.30 Babar (3/65) - film animowany, Kanada 1990 (dubbing) 09.45 Panteon - magazyn kulturalny 10.00 Hity satelity - propozycje programowe TV Polonia na nadchodzący tydzień (powt.) 10.15 Brawo! Bis! - magazyn 11.30 Panteon - magazyn kulturalny 11.45 Uprawa Tarcza - film dokumentalny Mirosława Jasińskiego 12.35 W piątą stronę świata (3/8): Paczka z wybrzeża - serial dla młodzieży, Polska 1991, reż. Julian Dziedzina, wyk. Tomasz Grochoczyński, Roch Siemianowski, Marian Dziędziel, Tadeusz Podolak (47 min) 13.20 Bazylika Mariacka w nowej szacie - reportaż 13.40 Powrócimy - reportaż Zofii Jaremko i Mariana Kutiaka 14.00 Rozmowy Jerzego Markuszewskiego z Kazimierzem Brandysem (9) 14.15 Przegląd Prasy Polonijnej 14.30 Kocham Polskę - teleturniej 15.00 Madonny polskie: Skępska królewna - reportaż Tadeusza Bystrama 15.30 Hulaj dusza - magazyn folklorystyczny 16.10 Mówi się... - program poradnikowy prof. Jerzego Bralczyka 16.30 Magazyn polonijny z Francji 17.00 Teleexpress 17.15 Replay czyli Powtórka (2): Szuja 17.45 Zaproszenie: Wioska Laborantów - program krajoznawczy Wojciecha Nowakowskiego 18.05 Teledyski na życzenie 18.15 Czterdziestolatek - 20 lat później (1/15): Jubileusz, czyli jeszcze nie sprzątają - serial komediowy, Polska 1993, reż. Jerzy Gruza, wyk. Anna Seniuk, Andrzej Kopiczyński, Roman Kłosowski, Irena Kwiatkowska (56 min) 19.15 Dobranocka: Sceny z życia smoków (2/7) - serial animowany (dubbing) 19.30 Wiadomości 19.50 Prognoza pogody i Sport 20.00 Polonica: Marsz Radeckiego (Radetzkymarsch) (2-ost.) - film historyczny, Austria/Niemcy 1994, reż. Axel Corti/Gernot Roll, wyk. Max von Sydow, Charlotte Rampling, Tilman Günther, Claude Rich (120 min) 22.10 Z tyłu sklepu - fragmenty opolskiego kabaretonu z 1980 roku 22.30 Panorama 22.50 Sport-telegram 23.00 IV Międzynarodowy Festiwal Sztuki Cyrkowej Warszawa '99 - wieczór galowy (2) 23.45 Sportowa sobota 00.20 Czterdziestolatek - 20 lat później (1/15): Jubileusz, czyli jeszcze nie sprzątają - serial komediowy, Polska 1993, reż. Jerzy Gruza (powt.) 01.15 Sceny z życia smoków (2/7) - serial animowany (dubbing) (powt.) 01.30 Wiadomości, Sport i Prognoza pogody (powt.) 02.00 Polonica: Marsz Radetckiego (Radetzkymarsch) (2) - film historyczny, Austria/Niemcy 1994, reż. Axel Corti/Gernot Roll, wyk. Max von Sydow, Charlotte Rampling, Tilman Günther, Claude Rich (120 min) (powt.) 04.10 Z tyłu sklepu - fragmenty opolskiego kabaretonu z 1980 roku (powt.) 04.30 Panorama (powt.) 04.50 Sport-telegram (powt.) 05.00 Uprawa Tarcza - film dokumentalny Mirosława Jasińskiego (powt.) RTL 7 06.30 Sunset Beach - serial obyczajowy, USA 1997, wyk. Lesley-Ann Down, Sam Behrens, Susan Ward, Clive Robertson (45 min) 07.10 Teleshopping 08.10 Airwolf - serial sensacyjny, USA 1984, wyk. Jean-Michael Vincent, Vincent Borgnine, Alex Cord (45 min) 09.00 Odjazdowe kreskówki: SOS Croco, Kangoo, Dr Slump - filmy animowane 10.30 Medicopter 117 - serial sensacyjny, Niemcy 1997, wyk. Anja Freese, Rainer Grenkowitz, Wolfgang Krewe, Serge Falck (45 min) 11.20 W mroku nocy (When Danger Follows You Home) - thriller, USA 1997, reż. David E. Peckinpah, wyk. JoBeth Williams, William Russ, Michael Manasseri, Bill Switzer (95 min) 12.55 Ukryta kamera - program rozrywkowy 13.20 Trzecia planeta od Słońca - serial komediowy, USA 1996, wyk. John Lithgow, Jane Curtin, Kristen Johnston, French Stewart (25 min) 13.45 Tata major - serial komediowy, USA 1989, wyk. Gerald McRaney, Jon Cypher, Marlon Archey, Nicole Dubuc (25 min) 14.10 Autostrada do Nieba - serial familijny, USA 1989, wyk. Michael Landon, Victor French (50 min) 15.05 Alfred Hitchcock przedstawia - serial sensacyjny, USA, wyk. Stephen Geoffreys, Mary Ellen Trainor, Dennis Libscomb, Kristen Vigard (25 min) 15.30 Zagubiony w czasie - serial SF, USA 1989, wyk. Scott Bakula, Dean Stockwell, Jennifer Runyon, Christian Van Dorn (45 min) 16.20 Sliders - serial SF, USA 1995, wyk. Jerry O'Connell, Cleavant Derrick, Kari Wuhrer, Danso Gordon (45 min) 17.10 Nieśmiertelna - serial SF, USA/Francja 1998, wyk. Elizabeth Gracen, Paul Johansson, Patricia Gage (45 min) 18.00 Czynnik PSI 3 - serial SF, Kanada 1998, wyk. Matt Frewer, Nancy Anne Sakovich, Barclay Hope, Colin Fox (45 min) 18.50 7 minut - wydarzenia dnia - program informacyjny 19.00 Extra Zoom - magazyn sensacji 19.30 Akwanauci - serial przygodowy, USA 1999, wyk. Mason Dragotto, Robyn Laudrum, Kylie Jaye, Thor Nelson (25 min) 20.00 Śmierć na raty (Checking out) - komedia, W. Brytania 1989, reż. David Leland, wyk. Jeff Daniels, Melanie Mayron, Michael Tucker, Ann Magnuson (95 min) 21.45 W cudzej skórze - serial sensacyjny, USA 1997, wyk. Ice-T, Costas Mandylor, Frank John Hughes, Andrea Roth (45 min) 22.35 Bandyci czasu (Time Bandits) - komedia SF, W. Brytania 1981, reż. Terry Gilliam, wyk. Sean Connery, Shelly Duvall, Ian Holm, David Warner (111 min) 00.35 Oblicza Nowego Jorku - serial sensacyjny, USA 1996, wyk. Malik Yoba, Michael DeLorenzo, Patty D'Arbanville Quinn, Frank Pellegrino (45 min) 01.20 Airwolf - serial sensacyjny, USA 1984, wyk. Jean-Michael Vincent, Vincent Borgnine, Alex Cord (45 min) 02.10 Alfred Hitchcock przedstawia - serial sensacyjny, USA, wyk. Stephen Geoffreys, Mary Ellen Trainor, Dennis Libscomb, Kristen Vigard (25 min) 02.35 Nieśmiertelna - serial SF, USA/Francja 1998, wyk. Elizabeth Gracen, Paul Johansson, Patricia Gage (45 min) 03.20 Czynnik PSI 3 - serial SF, Kanada 1998, wyk. Matt Frewer, Nancy Anne Sakovich, Barclay Hope, Colin Fox (45 min)04.05 Bandyci czasu (Time Bandits) - komedia SF, W. Brytania 1981 Canal + 07.00 Szczepan i Irenka: Śmieci - serial animowany 07.05 Łapu Capu - chochliki telewizyjne 07.15 Diabelski Młyn - filmy animowane (dubbing) 08.00 Teletubbies - serial animowany (dubbing) 08.25 Minisport + - magazyn sportowy 08.30 (K) Cybernet - magazyn komputerowy 09.00 (K) Człowiek z M3 - komedia, Polska 1968, reż. Leon Jeannot, wyk. Bogumił Kobiela, Iga Mayr, Barbara Modelska, Ewa Szykulska (91 min) 10.35 (K) Deser: Na zakupy po miłość - film krótkometrażowy 10.55 (K) Kontakt pozaziemski - film dokumentalny 12.30 Rozkodowany Bugs Bunny - filmy animowane 13.30 Kroniki Seinfelda - serial komediowy 13.55 Szczepan i Irenka: Statystyczni - serial animowany 14.00 13 Posterunek 2 - serial komediowy 14.30 (K) Kraina Niedźwiedzia Białego - film dokumentalny 15.25 (K) Mecz + Mecz - magazyn piłki nożnej 18.00 (K) Wystarczył jeden dolar (Dollar for the Dead) - western, USA 1998, reż. Gene Quintano, wyk. Emilio Estevez, William Forsythe (94 min) 19.35 (K) Mistrzowie w świecie przyrody 3 - serial dokumentalny, Francja 1998 20.00 (K) Retrospekcja (Retroactive) - thriller SF, USA 1997, reż. Louis Morneau, wyk. James Belushi, Kylie Travis, Shannon Whirry, Frank Whaley (87 min) 21.30 (K) Słodki rewanż (Sweet Revenge) - dramat obyczajowy, USA 1984, reż. David Greene, wyk. Kevin Dobson, Kelly McGillis, Alec Baldwin (92 min) br />23.05 (K) Kapryśna miłość (Jilting Joe) - komedia, USA 1997, reż. Dan Zeff, wyk. Geraldine Somerville, James Durefoy, Patricia Hodge, Tom Wilkinson (77 min) 00.25 (K) Ciepły teksański deszcz - film erotyczny (93 min) 02.05 (K) Szkoła zmysłów (L'Ecole de la chair) - film obyczajowy, Francja 1998, reż. Benoit Jacquot, wyk. Francois Berleand, Isabelle Hupert, Vincent Martinez, Vincent Lindon (97 min) 03.45 (K) Całkiem inna miłość (A New Kind of Love) - komedia, USA 1963, reż. Melville Shavelson, wyk. Paul Newman, Joanne Woodward, Thelma Ritter, Eva Gabor (106 min) 05.35 (K) Spotkania - film obyczajowy, Polska 1957, reż. Stanisław Lenartowicz, wyk. Ligia Borowczyk, Alicja Jankowska (81 min) HBO 06.20 Kangur na drzewie - film przyrodniczy, W. Brytania 1997 07.10 Porwanie Savoi - film sensacyjny, Polska/ZSRR/Bułgaria 1980, reż. Wieniamin Dorman, wyk. Daria Michajłowa, Leonid Broniewoj, Antoni Jurasz, Włodzimierz Gołaczyński (85 min) 08.40 Bohaterowie Teksasu (Two for Texas) - western, USA 1997, reż. Rod Hardy, wyk. Kris Kristofferson, Scott Bairstow, Tom Skerritt, Peter Coyote (93 min) 10.15 Bohaterowie kina akcji: Wesley Snipes - magazyn filmowy 10.50 Małolaty ninja w lunaparku (3 Ninjas. High Noon at Mega Mountain) - film przygodowy, USA 1998, reż. Sean McNamara, wyk. Mathew Botuchis, Chelsey Earlywine, Hulk Hogan, Victor Vong, Jim Varney (90 min) 12.25 Szaleni bracia Deedle (Meet the Deedles) - komedia, USA 1998, reż. Steve Boyum, wyk. Paul Walker, Steve Van Wormer, John Ashton, Dennis Hopper (92 min) 14.00 Uciekinierka (Running Woman) - film sensacyjny, USA 1998, reż. Rachel Samuels, wyk. Andrew Robinson, Theresa Russell (89 min) 15.35 Szkarłatny kwiat (Scarlet Pimpernel) (1) - film historyczny, W. Brytania 1998, reż. Patrick Lau, wyk. Richard E. Grant, Elizabeth McGovern, Martin Shaw, Emilia Fox (89 min) 17.10 Uwodzicielki Hollywood: Meryl Streep - magazyn filmowy 17.45 Gattaca - Szok przyszłości (Gattaca) - film SF, USA 1997, reż. Andrew Niccol, wyk. Ethan Hawke, Uma Thurman, Jude Law, Alan Arkin (102 min) 19.30 Cinema, Cinema - magazyn filmowy 20.00 Good Morning, Vietnam - dramat wojenny, USA 1987, reż. Barry Levinson, wyk. Robin Williams, Forest Whitaker, Tung Thanh Tran, Chinatra Sukapatana (119 min) 22.00 Absolwenci (Since You've Been Gone) - komedia, USA 1998, reż. David Schwimmer, wyk. David Schwimmer, Joey Slotnick, Joy E.Gregory, Laura Eason (94 min) 23.40 Zabójczy układ (The Replacement Killers) - film sensacyjny, USA 1998, reż. Antoine Fuqua, wyk. Chow Yun-Fat, Mira Sorvino, Michael Rooker, Kenneth Tsang (87 min) 01.10 Intymne spotkania: Pozory mylą - serial erotyczny, USA 1998 01.45 Brooklyn Boogie - film obyczajowy, USA 1995, reż. Paul Auster, wyk. Harvey Keitel, Michael J. Fox, Lily Tomlin, Giancarlo Esposito (80 min) 03.10 Zbrodniarze (Felons) - film sensacyjny, USA 1998, reż. Stephen Eckelberry, wyk. Erika Eleniak, Richard Hillman, C. Thomas Howell, Jack Scalia (90 min) 04.45 Kryptonim 'Nektar' - komedia kryminalna, Polska 1963 TV Niepokalanów 09.00 Program dnia 09.05 Słowo życia - Ewangelia dnia 09.10 Dziennik wolontariusza: Maria 09.15 Odkrywamy planetę Ziemię: Duże niedźwiedzie - film przyrodniczy 09.45 Człowiek i praca - program edukacyjny 10.00 Opowieści Maurycego Szwendaczka - program dla dzieci 10.15 Misje - program duszpasterski 10.30 Dom i ogród: Modernizacja ogrodów - program poradnikowy 11.30 Ścieżki kultury: Katedry - magazyn kulturalny 11.55 Program dnia 12.00 Kaboom - Kazoom - magazyn dla dzieci 12.25 Leci liście z drzewa - program muzyczny 12.55 Polskie rodziny - reportaż 13.05 O nas i za nas (4) - film dokumentalny 14.05 Kosmos: Merkury - program popularnonaukowy 14.50 Rehabilitacja inaczej: Ping - pong - magazyn ludzi niepełnosprawnych 15.00 Koronka do Miłosierdzia Bożego 15.10 Poeta polskości - Józef Chełmoński - reportaż 15.25 Jezioro Aleixo - film dokumentalny 15.50 Pielgrzym - reportaż 16.00 Program dnia 16.05 Golgota - film dokumentalny 16.35 Niech Bóg będzie uwielbiony - reportaż 16.45 Stolice i metropolie świata: Kapsztad - miasto i ludzie - film krajoznawczy 17.15 Przygody Saltiego (11) - serial dla dzieci 17.40 Błogosławiona rodzina - reportaż 18.00 Videokatechizm - program dla dzieci 18.25 Muzyczne okienko 18.55 Program dnia 19.00 Tydzień w Kościele - przegląd wydarzeń 19.20 Bajka na dobranoc 19.30 Ingres Biskupa Radomskiego - reportaż 20.00 Koncert życzeń 20.35 Różaniec: część chwalebna 21.00 Apel Jasnogórski 21.05 Słowo życia - Ewangelia dnia 21.10 Polska jakiej nie znasz - film krajoznawczy 21.30 Przyjście Mesjasza (1) - film fabularny 22.25 Obyś był zimny, albo gorący: Cud - rozmowa z ks. Janem Sikorskim 22.40 Misje: Refleksje i świadectwa - program duszpasterski 23.20 Każdy papieros niszczy twoje zdrowie - felieton 23.30 Lumen 2000: 2000 lat Kościoła - magazyn 00.00 Zakończenie programu Formuła 1 06.00 Multimedialny odlot - magazyn komputerowy 06.30 Motowiadomości - magazyn motoryzacyjny 07.00 Drużyna 'A' - serial sensacyjny 07.45 Polsat dookoła świata - magazyn turystyczny 08.15 Pięciu zuchów Sullivan (The Fighting Sullivans) - dramat wojenny, USA 1944, reż. Lloyd Bacon, wyk. Anne Baxter, Thomas Mitchell, Bobby Driscoll (95 min) 10.10 Wrestling Polsat - magazyn sportowy 11.00 Kanion bezprawia (The Sundowners) - western, USA 1950, reż. George Templeton, wyk. Robert Preston, Cathy Downs, Robert Sterling, John Barrymore (83 min) 12.25 Polsat dookoła świata - magazyn turystyczny 13.00 Pogromcy zła - serial sensacyjny 13.45 Nie tylko dla dam - magazyn 14.15 Zagrajmy w 'Potwory i labirynty' - film SF, USA 16.00 Drużyna 'A' - serial sensacyjny 16.50 Nie tylko dla dam - magazyn 17.20 Polsat dookoła świata - magazyn turystyczny 18.00 Klątwa - horror, USA 19.25 Polsat dookoła świata - magazyn turystyczny 20.05 Pogromcy zła - serial sensacyjny 20.50 Nie tylko dla dam - magazyn 21.20 Czarownik - horror, USA 22.40 Nie tylko dla dam - magazyn 23.05 Niezbite dowody (Hard Evidence) - film sensacyjny, USA 1996, reż. Michael Paul Girard, wyk. Kira Red, Larry Gund, Jyl Dillon (90 min) 00.35 Pogromcy zła - serial sensacyjny 01.15 Czarna Emanuelle na Dalekim Wschodzie (Emanuelle nera orient reportage) - film erotyczny, Włochy 1976, reż. Joe D'Amato, wyk. Laura Gemser, Gabriele Tinti, Ely Galleani, Ivan Rassimov (90 min) 02.50 Zakończenie programu Polonia 1 05.30 Top Shop 07.40 Przyjaciele - serial animowany 08.15 Top Shop 12.15 Bill Cosby Show - serial komediowy, USA 12.45 Eurovillage 13.15 Top Shop 17.55 Auto salon - magazyn motoryzacyjny 18.30 Guliwer 19.40 Pół żartem, pół serio (Some Like It Hot) - komedia, USA 1959, reż. Billy Wilder, wyk. Marilyn Monroe, Jack Lemmon, Tony Curtis, Joe E. Brown (119 min) 22.20 Top Shop 22.50 Gorzkie owoce - film obyczajowy, Włochy, reż. Jacqueline Audry, wyk. Beba Loncar, Ugo Paglia, Emanuele Riva (90 min) 00.50 Playboy - magazyn erotyczny 01.20 Muzyczny kufer TMT 07.00 Program dnia 07.05 Teraz Muzyczna Telewizja 07.30 Ameryka w perspektywie - serial dokumentalny, USA 1996 08.00 Teraz Muzyczna Telewizja 08.30 Powspominajmy - program rozrywkowy 09.00 Pod słońcem Afryki (3) - film dokumentalny, 1998 09.30 Teraz Muzyczna Telewizja 10.00 TMT w krainie bajki - filmy animowane 12.00 Telewizja Maksymalnej Temperatury - program publicystyczny 12.30 Teraz Muzyczna Telewizja 13.00 Gazety - film dokumentalny, W. Bryt. 1998 13.30 Telezakupy Mango - magazyn reklamowy 14.00 Wybrzeże - film dokumentalny, Szwecja1998 14.30 Powspominajmy - program rozrywkowy 15.00 TMT w krainie bajki - filmy animowane 16.00 Space Music - program muzyczny 16.30 MEN - magazyn dla mężczyzn 17.00 Cross Road Caffe - kurs języka angielskiego 17.30 Powspominajmy - program rozrywkowy 18.00 Całun Turyński - film dokumentalny, USA 1996 19.00 TMT w krainie bajki - filmy animowane 20.00 Muzyczny Koncert Życzeń - program muzyczny 21.00 Pozytywne 10 minut - program Doroty Rozamus 21.15 Portrety: Policjant - serial dokumentalny, W. Bryt. 1998 21.30 Amerykański orzeł (American Eagle) - film sensacyjny, USA 1989, reż. Robert J. Smawley, wyk. Asher Brauner, Robert F. Lyons, Vernon Wells, Debra Kaye (92 min) 23.00 MEN - magazyn dla mężczyzn 23.30 Na pograniczu śmierci (Almost Dead) - film kryminalny, USA 1994, reż. Ruben Preuss, wyk. Shannen Doherty, Costas Mandylor, John Diehl, William R. Moses (126 min) Atomic TV 06.00 Starter 09.00 Dzika szafa grająca - teledyski na życzenie 10.00 Hitofon - lista przebojów 12.00 Śmietanka. Najlepsze z najlepszych! 13.00 Co jest? - wiadomości muzyczne 13.10 Rocklista - lista przebojów 15.00 Atomix 15.30 Co jest? - wiadomości muzyczne 15.40 Monogram: Kasia Nosowska 16.00 Dzika szafa grająca - teledyski na życzenie 17.00 Na Scenie: Joe Cocker 18.00 Rentgen Classic: Fish 19.00 Co jest? - wiadomości muzyczne 19.10 20 klubowych - lista przebojów 21.00 Klub MC2: Techno, dance i disco 01.00 Atomix Komedia 07.00 Kalambury - program rozrywkowy 07.30 Charlie Chaplin 07.40 A gdyby tak nie zapalić? (No Smoking) - komedia obyczajowa, Francja 1993, reż. Alain Resnais, wyk. Sabine Azema, Pierre Arditi (140 min) 10.00 Wesoły wdowiec - serial komediowy 10.20 Nudysta nauczycielem - komedia obyczajowa, Włochy, reż. Flavio Mogherini, wyk. Renato Pozzetto, Magali Noel, Janet Agren (100 min) 12.10 Charlie Chaplin 12.20 Kalambury - program rozrywkowy 12.50 Człowiek orkiestra (L'homme orchestra) - komedia, Francja 1970, reż. Serge Korber, wyk. Louis de Funes, Noelle Adam, Paul Preboist, Franco Fabrizi (80 min) 14.10 Allo, Allo - serial komediowy 14.40 Witaj słoniu (Buon giorno, elefante) - komedia obyczajowa, Włochy 1952, reż. Gianni Franciolini, wyk. Vittorio de Sica, Maria Mercader, Nando Bruno, Sabu (82 min) 16.00 Wesoły wdowiec - serial komediowy 16.30 Kalambury - program rozrywkowy 17.00 Kiedy mówię, że cię kocham (Quando dico che ti amo) - komedia obyczajowa, Włochy 1967, reż. Giorgio Bianchi, wyk. Tony Renis, Lola Falana, Alida Chelli, Caterina Caselli (95 min) 18.40 Allo, Allo - serial komediowy 19.10 Kalambury - program rozrywkowy 19.40 Żandarm się żeni (Le gendarme se marie) - komedia, Francja 1968, reż. Jean Girault, wyk. Louis de Funes, Genevieve Grad, Jean Lefebre, Claude Gensac (86 min) 21.10 Charlie Chaplin 21.20 Sympatyczna trójka - komedia kryminalna, Francja 1974, reż. Francis Girod, wyk. Philippe Brizzard, Andrea Ferreol, Monica Fiorentini, Michel Piccoli (100 min) 23.00 Wesoły wdowiec - serial komediowy 23.30 Allo, Allo - serial komediowy 00.00 Żandarm i kosmici (Le gendarme et les extra terrestres) - komedia, Francja 1978, reż. Jean Girault, wyk. Louis de Funes, Michel Galabru, Maurice Rich, Jean-Pierre Rambal (90 min) 01.30 Zakończenie programu Dla Ciebie 06.00 Jackie Collins, rozmowy bez tajemnic - talk show 06.30 Tylko dla dam - magazyn 07.00 Domek na prerii - serial przygodowy 08.00 Dziedziczna nienawiść - telenowela 09.00 David i Lisa (David and Lisa) - dramat obyczajowy, USA 1962, reż. Frank Perry, wyk. Keir Dullea, Janet Margolin, Howard da Silva, Neva Patterson (90 min) 10.35 Polsat dookoła świata - magazyn turystyczny 11.05 Z pianką czy bez - serial komediowy 11.30 Moda, znaki, rock'n'roll - program rozrywkowy 12.00 Domek na prerii - serial przygodowy 13.10 Dziedziczna nienawiść - telenowela 14.00 Drogi Oliver - Za kulisami - serial obyczajowy 15.00 Egzamin dojrzałości - program rozrywkowy 16.00 Lobby, kulisy władzy - serial obyczajowy 17.30 Jackie Collins, rozmowy bez tajemnic - serial komediowy 18.00 Na topie - magazyn rozrywkowy 18.30 Z pianką czy bez - serial komediowy 19.00 Dziedziczna nienawiść - telenowela 20.00 Sekrety gwiazd - serial dokumentalny 21.00 Bix - legenda jazzu (Bix) - film biograficzny, Włochy 1991, reż. Pupi Avati, wyk. Bryant Weeks, Emile Levisetti, Sally Groth, Mark Collver (107 min) 23.00 Z pianką czy bez - serial komediowy 00.00 Drogi Oliver - Za kulisami - serial obyczajowy 01.00 Lobby, kulisy władzy - serial obyczajowy 02.00 Dziedziczna nienawiść - telenowela 03.00 Zakończenie programu Super 1 08.00 Filmy animowane dla dzieci 09.30 Eurovillage 10.10 Namiętności - telenowela, Argentyna 11.00 Teleshopping 11.30 Geronimo - telenowela 12.30 Teleshopping 13.00 Nasze smaczki - program kulinarny 13.30 T & T - serial, Kanada 1988, wyk. Mr. T, Alex Amini, Ken James, David Nerman 14.00 Prawo do narodzin - telenowela, Meksyk 14.30 Filmy animowane dla dzieci 16.00 Bill Cosby Show - serial komediowy, USA 16.30 Sobota w cyrku 18.20 Namiętności - telenowela, Argentyna 19.20 Filmy animowane dla dzieci 20.00 Most na rzece Kwai (The Bridge on the River Kwai) - dramat wojenny, W. Bryt. 1957, reż. David Lean, wyk. William Holden, Alec Guinness, Jack Hawkins, Sessue Hayakawa (155 min) 23.00 Wysłanniczka diabła (Devil's Messenger) - horror, USA 1961, reż. Herbert L. Strock, wyk. Karen Kadler, Ralph Brown, Michael Hinn, John Crawford (72 min) 00.30 Playboy - magazyn erotyczny 01.00 Program muzyczny Rai Uno 6.00 EURONEWS. Attualità. 6.45 IO VOLERÒ VIA. Telefilm. “Io ricorderò sempre” 7.30 LA BANDA DELLO ZECCHINO. Contenitore. 9.55 L’ALBERO AZZURRO. 10.25 A SUA IMMAGINE: GIUBILEO 2000. Rubrica. 10.45 CHECK UP DUEMILA. Rubrica. 12.25 CHE TEMPO FA. 12.30 TG 1 - FLASH. 12.35 MADE IN ITALY. 13.30 TELEGIORNALE. 14.00 TUTTO BENESSERE. Rubrica. 14.50 TARATATÀ. Musicale 15.20 SETTEGIORNI PARLAMENTO. Attualità. 15.50 DISNEY CLUB. Contenitore per ragazzi. All’interno: 18.00 TG 1. 18.10 A SUA IMMAGINE. Rubrica religiosa. “Le ragioni della speranza” 18.30 IN BOCCA AL LUPO! Gioco 19.25 CHE TEMPO FA. 20.00 TELEGIORNALE. 20.35 RAI SPORT NOTIZIE. Rubrica sportiva. 20.40 TORNO SABATO 23.15 TG 1. 23.20 SERATA TG 1. Attualità. 0.15 TG 1 - NOTTE. 0.20 STAMPA OGGI. Attualità. 0.25 AGENDA. Rai Due 6.55 ITALIA INTERROGA. Attualità. Con Stefania Quattrone. 7.00 TG 2 - MATTINA. 7.05 MATTINA IN FAMIGLIA. Contenitore di varietà All’interno: 8.00Tg 2 - Mattina; 9.00 Tg 2 - Mattina; 9.30 Tg 2 - Mattina. 10.00 TG 2 - MATTINA. 10.05 I VIAGGI DEI “GIORNI D’EUROPA”. Attualità. “Gli alsazioni”. 10.30 HUNTER. Telefilm. “Grida nel silenzio”. 11.30 MEZZOGIORNO IN FAMIGLIA. Contenitore di varietà 13.00 TG 2 - GIORNO. 13.25 RAI SPORT DRIBBLING. Rubrica sportiva. 14.05 GLI STRILLONI. Film musicale (USA, 1992) 16.10 TERZO MILLENNIO. Attualità. 16.45 RACCONTI DI VITA. Attualità. 18.15 SERENO VARIABILE. 18.55 METEO 2. 19.00 JAROD IL CAMALEONTE. Telefilm. 20.00 IL LOTTO ALLE LOTTO. Rubrica. 20.30 TG 2 - 20,30. 20.50 LUCI DELLA SPERANZA. Speciale. 23.20 TG 2 - NOTTE. 23.35 PALCOSCENICO: PREMIO TENCO ‘99. Musicale. “24ª Rassegna della canzone d’autore - Speciale Medley”. 0.40 WEEK END SUL LAGO. Film-Tv thriller (USA, 1995) Rai Tre 7.00 RAI EDUCATIONAL. Contenitore di attualità. 8.30 PIANETA ECONOMIA. 9.30 LA MUSICA DI RAITRE. Musicale 11.00 T 3 ITALIA-AGRICOLTURA. Attualità. —.— T 3 METEO . 12.00 T 3. 12.30 T 3 - MEDITERRANEO. Attualità. 13.20 DOPPIAVÙ. Rubrica. “Tras-missione impossibile” 14.00 T 3 REGIONALI. —.— METEO REGIONALI . 14.20 T 3. —.— T 3 - METEO. 14.50 T 3 - AMBIENTE ITALIA. Rubrica. 15.50 RAI SPORT - SABATO SPORT. Rubrica sportiva. All’interno: Rugby. Campionato italiano; 16.30 Volley. Campionato italiano maschile. Alpitour-Sisley Treviso; 17.30 Atletica leggera. Campionati italiani assoluti Indoor; 17.50 Basket. Campionato italiano. Siena-Kinder Bologna; 18.40 Calcio: Speciale anticipi. Rubrica sportiva. 18.50 T 3 - METEO. 19.00 T 3. 20.00 RAI SPORT. Rubrica. 20.30 BLOB. 20.45 KING KONG - UN PIANETA DA SALVARE. Rubrica 22.30 RAI SPORT. Rubrica. 22.55 T 3. 23.20 HAREM. Talk show. —.— T 3 - METEO. 0.20 T 3. —.— T 3 - EDICOLA TV Białystok 07.00 (WP) Bajkowe trojaczki - serial animowany, Hiszpania 1997 (25 min) (dubbing) 07.30 (WP) Merlin z Kryształowej Groty - serial fantastyczny 08.00 Wieści - magazyn rolniczy 08.15 Magazyn rodzinny 08.35 Kartka z kalendarza 08.40 Tydzień w Obiektywie - program publicystyczny 09.00 (WP) Taxi (23/24) - serial obyczajowy, Dania 1997, reż. Morten Arnfred/Jorn Faurschou, wyk. John Hahn-Petersen, Waage Sando, Torben Jensen, Peter Gantzler (37 min) 09.45 (WP) Mecz - film obyczajowy, Polska 1988, reż. Robert Tutak, wyk. Joanna Szczepkowska, Cezary Kmieciak, Łukasz Elsner, Krzysztof Filiński (70 min) 11.00 (WP) Wiek dwudziesty - stulecie odkryć - serial dokumentalny 11.30 (WP) Niezwykłe wyścigi - serial dokumentalny 12.00 (WP) Sekrety kobiet - magazyn 12.30 (WP) Wielkie epoki sztuki europejskiej - serial dokumentalny 13.30 (WP) Drogi wodne - serial dokumentalny 14.00 (WP) Podróże bez biletu - serial dla młodzieży 14.30 (WP) Sport na luzie - magazyn sportowy 14.45 (WP) Zaproszenie - magazyn 15.05 (WP) Sanktuaria przyrody - serial przyrodniczy 15.30 (WP) Wieża - teleturniej 15.50 (WP) Reportaż z koncertu 16.10 (WP) Magazyn kulturalny 16.30 (WP) Piano Express - program rozrywkowy 17.00 Gość dnia 17.10 Magazyn Osobliwości 17.40 Tydzień w Obiektywie - program publicystyczny 18.00 Obiektyw 18.20 Gość dnia 18.30 Reportaż 19.00 (WP) Program sportowy 19.30 (WP) Tajemnicze archiwum Shelby Woo (The Mystery Files of Shelby Woo) (3/26) - serial obyczajowy, USA 1998, reż. Lorette Leblanc/Adam Weisman, wyk. Irene Ng, Adam Bush, Ellen David, Pat Morita (24 min) 20.00 (WP) Daj siebie innym - koncert 21.00 Opowieści niezwykłe - serial 21.30 Obiektyw - wiadomości wieczorne 21.40 Zagrożenia - magazyn 22.00 (WP) Miasteczko Abilene (Abilene Town) - western, USA 1946, reż. Edwin L. Marin, wyk. Randolph Scott, Ann Dvorak, Edgar Buchanan, Rhonda Fleming (89 min) 23.30 (WP) Trubadur (1/2) - opera PTV 3 Poznań 07.00 (WP) Bajkowe trojaczki - serial animowany, Hiszpania 1997 (25 min) (dubbing) 07.30 (WP) Merlin z Kryształowej Groty - serial fantastyczny 08.00 Źródło - magazyn katolicki 08.30 Teleskop 08.40 Poznać, przybliżyć, zrozumieć - magazyn naukowy 09.00 (WP) Taxi (23/24) - serial obyczajowy, Dania 1997, reż. Morten Arnfred/Jorn Faurschou, wyk. John Hahn-Petersen, Waage Sando, Torben Jensen, Peter Gantzler (37 min) 09.45 (WP) Mecz - film obyczajowy, Polska 1988, reż. Robert Tutak, wyk. Joanna Szczepkowska, Cezary Kmieciak, Łukasz Elsner, Krzysztof Filiński (70 min) 11.00 (WP) Wiek dwudziesty - stulecie odkryć - serial dokumentalny 11.30 (WP) Niezwykłe wyścigi - serial dokumentalny 12.00 (WP) Sekrety kobiet - magazyn 12.30 Co, gdzie, kiedy - informacje 12.35 Tele As - teleturniej 12.55 Sobota z Muzami 13.35 Blubox - magazyn dla młodzieży 13.55 Spojrzenia - magazyn reporterów 14.30 (WP) Sport na luzie - magazyn sportowy 14.45 (WP) Zaproszenie - magazyn 15.05 (WP) Sanktuaria przyrody - serial przyrodniczy 15.30 (WP) Wieża - teleturniej 15.50 (WP) Reportaż z koncertu 16.10 (WP) Magazyn kulturalny 16.30 (WP) Piano Express - program rozrywkowy 17.00 Telemost: Poznań - Szczecin - Wrocław 17.45 I żartem i serio 18.00 Teleskop - wydanie główne 18.20 Teleskop miejski 18.30 Czas na rozrywkę - program rozrywkowy 19.00 (WP) Program sportowy 19.30 (WP) Tajemnicze archiwum Shelby Woo (The Mystery Files of Shelby Woo) (3/26) - serial obyczajowy, USA 1998, reż. Lorette Leblanc/Adam Weisman, wyk. Irene Ng, Adam Bush, Ellen David, Pat Morita (24 min) 20.00 (WP) Daj siebie innym - koncert 21.00 Magazyn samorządowy 21.20 Parlamentarzyści wielkopolscy 21.30 Teleskop miejski 21.50 Wiadomości sportowe 22.00 (WP) Miasteczko Abilene (Abilene Town) - western, USA 1946, reż. Edwin L. Marin, wyk. Randolph Scott, Ann Dvorak, Edgar Buchanan, Rhonda Fleming (89 min) 23.30 (WP) Trubadur (1/2) - opera 00.45 Zakończenie programu TV 3 Rzeszów 07.00 (WP) Bajkowe trojaczki - serial animowany, Hiszpania 1997 (25 min) (dubbing) 07.30 (WP) Merlin z Kryształowej Groty - serial fantastyczny 08.00 Aktualności poranne 08.10 Magazyn katolicki 08.40 Przegląd wydarzeń tygodnia 09.00 (WP) Taxi (23/24) - serial obyczajowy, Dania 1997, reż. Morten Arnfred/Jorn Faurschou, wyk. John Hahn-Petersen, Waage Sando, Torben Jensen, Peter Gantzler (37 min) 09.45 (WP) Mecz - film obyczajowy, Polska 1988, reż. Robert Tutak, wyk. Joanna Szczepkowska, Cezary Kmieciak, Łukasz Elsner, Krzysztof Filiński (70 min) 11.00 (WP) Wiek dwudziesty - stulecie odkryć - serial dokumentalny 11.30 (WP) Niezwykłe wyścigi - serial dokumentalny 12.00 (WP) Sekrety kobiet - magazyn 12.30 (WP) Wielkie epoki sztuki europejskiej - serial dokumentalny 13.30 (WP) Drogi wodne - serial dokumentalny 14.00 (WP) Podróże bez biletu - serial dla młodzieży 14.30 (WP) Sport na luzie - magazyn sportowy 14.45 (WP) Zaproszenie - magazyn 15.05 (WP) Sanktuaria przyrody - serial przyrodniczy 15.30 (WP) Wieża - teleturniej 15.50 (WP) Reportaż z koncertu 16.10 (WP) Magazyn kulturalny 16.30 (WP) Piano Express - program rozrywkowy 17.00 Studio sport: II liga koszykówki - mecz Resovia - Siarka Tarnobrzeg 18.50 Wielodzietna rodzina - reportaż 19.00 (WP) Program sportowy 19.30 (WP) Tajemnicze archiwum Shelby Woo (The Mystery Files of Shelby Woo) (3/26) - serial obyczajowy, USA 1998, reż. Lorette Leblanc/Adam Weisman, wyk. Irene Ng, Adam Bush, Ellen David, Pat Morita (24 min) 20.00 (WP) Daj siebie innym - koncert 21.00 Krynica - film dokumentalny 21.30 Aktualności wieczorne 21.45 Odkrywanie Podkarpacia - felieton 22.00 (WP) Miasteczko Abilene (Abilene Town) - western, USA 1946, reż. Edwin L. Marin, wyk. Randolph Scott, Ann Dvorak, Edgar Buchanan, Rhonda Fleming (89 min) 23.30 (WP) Trubadur (1/2) - opera 00.45 Program na niedzielę TV 7 Szczecin 07.00 (WP) Bajkowe trojaczki - serial animowany, Hiszpania 1997 (25 min) (dubbing) 07.30 (WP) Merlin z Kryształowej Groty - serial fantastyczny 08.00 Bez barier 08.15 Rozmowy o ewangelii: Dzieci 08.25 Piąta pora roku 08.45 Reportaż z regionu 09.00 (WP) Taxi (23/24) - serial obyczajowy, Dania 1997, reż. Morten Arnfred/Jorn Faurschou, wyk. John Hahn-Petersen, Waage Sando, Torben Jensen, Peter Gantzler (37 min) 09.45 (WP) Mecz - film obyczajowy, Polska 1988, reż. Robert Tutak, wyk. Joanna Szczepkowska, Cezary Kmieciak, Łukasz Elsner, Krzysztof Filiński (70 min) 11.00 (WP) Wiek dwudziesty - stulecie odkryć - serial dokumentalny 11.30 (WP) Niezwykłe wyścigi - serial dokumentalny 12.00 (WP) Sekrety kobiet - magazyn 12.30 (WP) Wielkie epoki sztuki europejskiej - serial dokumentalny 13.30 (WP) Drogi wodne - serial dokumentalny 14.00 (WP) Podróże bez biletu - serial dla młodzieży 14.30 (WP) Sport na luzie - magazyn sportowy 14.45 (WP) Zaproszenie - magazyn 15.05 (WP) Sanktuaria przyrody - serial przyrodniczy 15.30 (WP) Wieża - teleturniej 15.50 (WP) Reportaż z koncertu 16.10 (WP) Magazyn kulturalny 16.30 (WP) Piano Express - program rozrywkowy 17.00 Telemost 17.45 W Siódemkowym kręgu 18.00 Kronika 18.20 Bliżej natury 18.45 Rozmaitości kulturalne 19.00 (WP) Program sportowy 19.30 (WP) Tajemnicze archiwum Shelby Woo (The Mystery Files of Shelby Woo) (3/26) - serial obyczajowy, USA 1998, reż. Lorette Leblanc/Adam Weisman, wyk. Irene Ng, Adam Bush, Ellen David, Pat Morita (24 min) 20.00 (WP) Daj siebie innym - koncert 21.30 Kronika Siódemki 21.55 Program na niedzielę 22.00 (WP) Miasteczko Abilene (Abilene Town) - western, USA 1946, reż. Edwin L. Marin, wyk. Randolph Scott, Ann Dvorak, Edgar Buchanan, Rhonda Fleming (89 min) 23.30 (WP) Trubadur (1/2) - opera WOT 07.00 (WP) Bajkowe trojaczki - serial animowany, Hiszpania 1997 (25 min) (dubbing) 07.30 (WP) Merlin z Kryształowej Groty - serial fantastyczny 08.00 Mazowiecki informator kulturalny 08.20 Co, gdzie, kiedy - informator kulturalny 08.25 Halo gmina 08.40 Super cena - felieton 09.00 (WP) Taxi (23/24) - serial obyczajowy, Dania 1997, reż. Morten Arnfred/Jorn Faurschou, wyk. John Hahn-Petersen, Waage Sando, Torben Jensen, Peter Gantzler (37 min) 09.45 (WP) Mecz - film obyczajowy, Polska 1988, reż. Robert Tutak, wyk. Joanna Szczepkowska, Cezary Kmieciak, Łukasz Elsner, Krzysztof Filiński (70 min) 11.00 (WP) Wiek dwudziesty - stulecie odkryć - serial dokumentalny 11.30 (WP) Niezwykłe wyścigi - serial dokumentalny 12.00 (WP) Sekrety kobiet - magazyn 12.30 (WP) Wielkie epoki sztuki europejskiej - serial dokumentalny 13.30 (WP) Drogi wodne - serial dokumentalny 14.00 (WP) Podróże bez biletu - serial dla młodzieży 14.30 (WP) Sport na luzie - magazyn sportowy 14.45 (WP) Zaproszenie - magazyn 15.05 (WP) Sanktuaria przyrody - serial przyrodniczy 15.30 (WP) Wieża - teleturniej 15.50 (WP) Reportaż z koncertu 16.10 (WP) Magazyn kulturalny 16.30 (WP) Piano Express - program rozrywkowy 17.00 Budka Suflera - koncert 18.00 Telewizyjny Kurier Warszawski 18.20 Z kabla wzięte 18.40 Są takie miejsca - magazyn kulturalny 19.00 (WP) Program sportowy 19.30 (WP) Tajemnicze archiwum Shelby Woo (The Mystery Files of Shelby Woo) (3/26) - serial obyczajowy, USA 1998, reż. Lorette Leblanc/Adam Weisman, wyk. Irene Ng, Adam Bush, Ellen David, Pat Morita (24 min) 20.00 (WP) Daj siebie innym - koncert 21.00 Sławni i bogaci - serial dokumentalny 21.20 Goście WOT: Andrzej Krzysztof Kunert i Dariusz Baliszewski 21.30 Wiadomości Kuriera 21.35 Sport w WOT 22.00 (WP) Miasteczko Abilene (Abilene Town) - western, USA 1946, reż. Edwin L. Marin, wyk. Randolph Scott, Ann Dvorak, Edgar Buchanan, Rhonda Fleming (89 min) 23.30 (WP) Trubadur (1/2) - opera 00.45 Zakończenie programu TV 5 Wrocław 07.00 (WP) Bajkowe trojaczki - serial animowany, Hiszpania 1997 (25 min) (dubbing) 07.30 (WP) Merlin z Kryształowej Groty - serial fantastyczny 08.00 Fakty poranne 08.15 Agro fakty 08.30 Ene, due, rabe... - program dla dzieci 09.00 (WP) Taxi (23/24) - serial obyczajowy, Dania 1997, reż. Morten Arnfred/Jorn Faurschou, wyk. John Hahn-Petersen, Waage Sando, Torben Jensen, Peter Gantzler (37 min) 09.45 (WP) Mecz - film obyczajowy, Polska 1988, reż. Robert Tutak, wyk. Joanna Szczepkowska, Cezary Kmieciak, Łukasz Elsner, Krzysztof Filiński (70 min) 11.00 (WP) Wiek dwudziesty - stulecie odkryć - serial dokumentalny 11.30 (WP) Niezwykłe wyścigi - serial dokumentalny 12.00 (WP) Sekrety kobiet - magazyn 12.30 Nasze kino: C.K. Dezerterzy (1/2) - komedia wojenna, Polska/Węgry 1985, reż. Janusz Majewski, wyk. Marek Kondrat, Wiktor Zborowski, Wojciech Pokora, Zbigniew Zapasiewicz (85 min) 14.00 W kręgu wiary 14.30 (WP) Sport na luzie - magazyn sportowy 14.45 (WP) Zaproszenie - magazyn 15.05 (WP) Sanktuaria przyrody - serial przyrodniczy 15.30 (WP) Wieża - teleturniej 15.50 (WP) Reportaż z koncertu 16.10 (WP) Magazyn kulturalny 16.30 (WP) Piano Express - program rozrywkowy 17.00 Telemost 17.45 Śląskie organy 18.00 Fakty - wydanie główne 18.20 Twoja Telewizja Wrocław 18.35 Przystawka lekko polityczna 19.00 (WP) Program sportowy 19.30 (WP) Tajemnicze archiwum Shelby Woo (The Mystery Files of Shelby Woo) (3/26) - serial obyczajowy, USA 1998, reż. Lorette Leblanc/Adam Weisman, wyk. Irene Ng, Adam Bush, Ellen David, Pat Morita (24 min) 20.00 (WP) Daj siebie innym - koncert 21.00 Lodówka 21.30 Fakty 21.45 Studio sport 22.00 (WP) Miasteczko Abilene (Abilene Town) - western, USA 1946, reż. Edwin L. Marin, wyk. Randolph Scott, Ann Dvorak, Edgar Buchanan, Rhonda Fleming (89 min) 23.30 (WP) Trubadur (1/2) - opera TVP Regionalna 07.00 Bajkowe trojaczki (10/13) - serial animowany, Hiszpania 1997 (25 min) (dubbing) 07.30 Merlin z Kryształowej Groty (4/6) - serial fantastyczny 08.00 OTV 09.00 Taxi (23/24) - serial obyczajowy, Dania 1997, reż. Morten Arnfred/Jorn Faurschou, wyk. John Hahn-Petersen, Waage Sando, Torben Jensen, Peter Gantzler (37 min) 09.45 Mecz - film obyczajowy, Polska 1988, reż. Robert Tutak, wyk. Joanna Szczepkowska, Cezary Kmieciak, Łukasz Elsner, Krzysztof Filiński (70 min) 11.00 Wiek dwudziesty - stulecie odkryć (17/20) - serial dokumentalny 11.30 Niezwykłe wyścigi (5/6) - serial dokumentalny 12.00 Sekrety kobiet - magazyn 12.30 Wielkie epoki sztuki europejskiej (4/10) - serial dokumentalny 13.30 Drogi wodne (6/16) - serial dokumentalny 14.00 Podróże bez biletu (5/6) - serial dla młodzieży 14.30 Sport na luzie - magazyn sportowy 14.45 Zaproszenie - magazyn 15.05 Sanktuaria przyrody (11/13) - serial przyrodniczy 15.30 Wieża - teleturniej 15.50 Reportaż z koncertu 16.10 Magazyn kulturalny 16.30 Piano Express - program rozrywkowy 17.00 OTV 19.00 Program sportowy 19.30 Tajemnicze archiwum Shelby Woo (The Mystery Files of Shelby Woo) (3/26) - serial obyczajowy, USA 1998, reż. Lorette Leblanc/Adam Weisman, wyk. Irene Ng, Adam Bush, Ellen David, Pat Morita (24 min) 20.00 Daj siebie innym - koncert 21.00 OTV 22.00 Miasteczko Abilene (Abilene Town) - western, USA 1946, reż. Edwin L. Marin, wyk. Randolph Scott, Ann Dvorak, Edgar Buchanan, Rhonda Fleming (89 min) 23.30 Trubadur (1/2) - opera 00.45 Zakończenie programu TV Toya 08.30 Martwy w chwili przybycia (D.O.A) - film kryminalny, USA 1950, reż. Rudolph Mate, wyk. Edmond O'Brien, Pamela Britton, Luther Adler, Beverly Campbell (83 min) 10.00 Przegląd prasy katolickiej 10.10 Czekając na przyjaciela - magazyn przyrodniczy 10.20 Magazyn filmowy TOYA 10.40 Migawka - program publicystyczny 10.55 Na topie 11.00 Jeździec bez głowy (Wsadnik biez galawy) - film przygodowy, ZSSR 1972, reż. Władimir Wajnsztok, wyk. Ludmiła Sawaljewa, Oleg Widow, Alehandro Lugo (95 min) 12.35 Film animowany 13.00 Nafciarze - serial obyczajowy 13.50 Koniec świata 14.00 Kotłownia - program muzyczny 14.30 Toyaki - magazyn 14.45 W łóżku z Korą 15.00 Zemsta - serial obyczajowy, Wenezuela 15.50 Ekonomia? Nic trudnego! - serial popularnonaukowy 16.00 Podróżnicy - serial krajoznawczy 16.30 Gwiazdy niemieckiego tenisa - serial dokumentalny 17.15 Raport medyczny 17.45 Prognoza pogody 17.50 Sondy na ulicach Łodzi 17.55 Gala ASP w Krajowej Izbie Mody 18.00 Zaczarowany ołówek, Grzmiące rewolwery Dan McGoo, Reksio - filmy dla dzieci 18.30 Ucieczki z Alcatraz - film dokumentalny 19.30 Stulecie samochodu - program motoryzacyjny 20.30 Złamany kod (Breaking the Code) - film sensacyjny, W. Bryt. 1996, reż. Herbert Wise, wyk. Amanda Root, Richard Johnson, Derek Jacobi, Julian Kerridge (90 min) 22.00 Prognoza pogody 22.05 Sondy na ulicach Łodzi 22.15 Morskie opowieści - program popularnonaukowy 23.00 Prognoza pogody TV Bryza 06.25 Program dnia i kartka z kalendarza 06.30 Zachodniopomorskie rozmowy - magazyn publicystyczny 06.45 Jak obyczaj każe... 07.00 Telesklep 08.00 Kobra - serial sensacyjny 09.00 Przygody Rin Tin Tina - serial przygodowy 10.05 Zbrodnie w obiektywie - serial sensacyjny 11.00 Opowieści z klonowego miasteczka - serial animowany 11.30 Magiczny Kapelusz - serial animowany 12.00 60 minut 13.00 Szczecin 2000 - program publicystyczny 13.15 Boginie i harpie - program dla kobiet 13.30 Techno party - program muzyczny 14.00 Przygody Rin Tin Tina - serial przygodowy 15.00 Opowieści z klonowego miasteczka - serial animowany dla dzieci 15.30 Magiczny Kapelusz - serial animowany 16.00 Kobra - serial sensacyjny 17.00 Muzyczny weekend - program muzyczny 17.20 Patrol - magazyn kryminalny 17.35 Aktualności 17.50 Rozmowa tygodnia - program publicystyczny 18.00 Zbrodnie w obiektywie - serial sensacyjny 19.00 Extra Zoom - magazyn sensacji 19.30 Akwanauci - serial przygodowy 20.00 Śmierć na raty (Checking Out) - komedia, W. Brytania 1989, reż. David Leland, wyk. Jeff Daniels, Melanie Mayron, Michael Tucker, Ann Magnuson (95 min) 21.45 Dziennik - wydarzenia tygodnia 22.05 Ludzie Tajfuna - serial 22.55 Nieznajomi. Dotyk - serial obyczajowy 23.25 Niewinne panienki i istoty z piekła rodem (Sorority Girls and the Creature From Hell) - horror, USA 1990, reż. John McBrearty, wyk. Eric Clark, Deborah Dutch, Len Lesser, Dori Courtney (85 min) 01.00 Dziennik - wydarzenia tygodnia 01.20 Muzyczny weekend - program muzyczny 01.45 Patrol - magazyn kryminalny 02.00 Boginie i harpie - program dla kobiet 02.15 Program na niedzielę 02.20 Teleinformator TV Vigor 06.35 Wczoraj w Gorzowie 06.55 Program dnia 07.00 Telesklep 08.00 Kobra - serial sensacyjny 09.00 Przygody Rin Tin Tina - serial przygodowy 10.05 Zbrodnie w obiektywie - serial sensacyjny 11.00 Opowieści z klonowego miasteczka - serial animowany 11.30 Magiczny Kapelusz - serial animowany 12.00 60 minut 13.00 Człowiek człowiekowi 13.30 Temat tygodnia - program publicystyczny 14.00 Przygody Rin Tin Tina - serial przygodowy 15.00 Opowieści z klonowego miasteczka - serial animowany dla dzieci 15.30 Magiczny Kapelusz - serial animowany 16.00 Kobra - serial sensacyjny 17.00 Od soboty do soboty 17.30 Program publicystyczny 17.45 Gorzowski magazyn informacyjny 18.00 Zbrodnie w obiektywie - serial sensacyjny 19.00 Extra Zoom - magazyn sensacji 19.30 Akwanauci - serial przygodowy 20.00 Śmierć na raty (Checking Out) - komedia, W. Brytania 1989, reż. David Leland, wyk. Jeff Daniels, Melanie Mayron, Michael Tucker, Ann Magnuson (95 min) 21.45 Sport 22.05 Ludzie Tajfuna - serial 22.55 Nieznajomi. Dotyk - serial obyczajowy 23.25 Niewinne panienki i istoty z piekła rodem (Sorority Girls and the Creature From Hell) - horror, USA 1990, reż. John McBrearty, wyk. Eric Clark, Deborah Dutch, Len Lesser, Dori Courtney (85 min) 01.00 Dziennik - wydarzenia tygodnia 01.20 Gorzowski magazyn informacyjny (powt.) 01.35 Temat tygodnia - program publicystyczny 01.50 Życie jak poker - telenowela 03.20 Program na niedzielę 03.25 Infokanał TeDe 06.15 Program publicystyczny 06.45 iTD - informacje Telewizji Dolnośląskiej 07.00 Telesklep 08.00 Kobra - serial sensacyjny 09.00 Przygody Rin Tin Tina - serial przygodowy 10.05 Zbrodnie w obiektywie - serial sensacyjny 11.00 Opowieści z klonowego miasteczka - serial animowany 11.30 Magiczny Kapelusz - serial animowany 12.00 60 minut 13.00 Auto zwiad - informator motoryzacyjny 13.30 Techno party - program muzyczny 14.00 Przygody Rin Tin Tina - serial przygodowy 15.00 Opowieści z klonowego miasteczka - serial animowany dla dzieci 15.30 Magiczny Kapelusz - serial animowany 16.00 Kobra - serial sensacyjny 17.00 Czas dla Wrocławia - talk show 17.30 Paragraf - magazyn kryminalny 17.45 iTD - informacje Telewizji Dolnośląskiej 18.00 Zbrodnie w obiektywie - serial sensacyjny 19.00 Extra Zoom - magazyn sensacji 19.30 Akwanauci - serial przygodowy 20.00 Śmierć na raty (Checking Out) - komedia, W. Brytania 1989, reż. David Leland, wyk. Jeff Daniels, Melanie Mayron, Michael Tucker, Ann Magnuson (95 min) 21.45 Dziennik - wydarzenia tygodnia 22.00 iTD - informacje Telewizji Dolnośląskiej 22.10 Ludzie Tajfuna - serial 23.00 Nieznajomi. Dotyk - serial obyczajowy 23.30 Niewinne panienki i istoty z piekła rodem (Sorority Girls and the Creature From Hell) - horror, USA 1990, reż. John McBrearty, wyk. Eric Clark, Deborah Dutch, Len Lesser, Dori Courtney (85 min) 01.05 Dziennik - wydarzenia tygodnia 01.20 iTD - informacje Telewizji Dolnośląskiej 01.30 Życie jak poker - telenowela 03.00 Program publicystyczny Porion 06.00 BTV nocą 10.00 Program dnia 10.05 Świat malucha - filmy animowane dla dzieci 11.20 Zew krwi - film przygodowy, USA 13.05 Na peryferiach życia - serial dokumentalny 13.20 Rewolwerowcy - serial dokumentalny 14.15 TV Shop 14.30 Nasze życie, nasze zdrowie - magazyn 15.00 Auto czas - magazyn motoryzacyjny 15.30 Tratwa kultury - film dokumentalny 16.30 Studio Land - program informacyjny 18.30 Twoja Telewizja Miejska: Ucieczki z Alcatraz - film dokumentalny 19.30 Stulecie samochodu - film dokumentalny 20.00 Program lokalny 20.30 Złamany kod (Breaking the Code) - film sensacyjny, W. Bryt. 1996, reż. Herbert Wise, wyk. Amanda Root, Richard Johnson, Derek Jacobi, Julian Kerridge (90 min) 22.00 TV Shop 22.15 Sypiając z nieznajomymi (Sleeping with Strangers) - komedia, USA 1994, reż. William T. Bolson, wyk. Adrienne Shelly, Neil Duncan, Gary Jones, Kymberly Huffman (90 min) 23.55 TV Shop 00.10 Program na niedzielę 00.15 BTV nocą WTK 07.30 Codziennik - serwis informacyjny 07.40 Wiadomości sportowe 07.50 Poznań z pierwszej ręki - program publicystyczny 08.10 Informator miejski 08.30 Martwy w chwili przybycia (D.O.A) - film kryminalny, USA 1950, reż. Rudolph Mate, wyk. Edmond O'Brien, Pamela Britton, Luther Adler, Beverly Campbell (83 min) 09.55 Moto Giełda - magazyn motoryzacyjny 10.15 Program lokalny 10.45 Informator miejski 11.00 Jeździec bez głowy (Wsadnik biez galawy) - film przygodowy, ZSSR 1972, reż. Władimir Wajnsztok, wyk. Ludmiła Sawaljewa, Oleg Widow, Alehandro Lugo (95 min) 12.35 Magazyn Z jak zdrowie - program medyczny 12.50 Czas na sport - program sportowy 13.00 Nafciarze - serial obyczajowy 14.00 Zaczarowany ołówek, Gadatliwe sroki, Reksio - filmy dla dzieci 14.30 Program lokalny 15.00 Zemsta - serial obyczajowy 15.50 Ekonomia? Nic trudnego! - serial popularnonaukowy 16.00 Weterynarz z ZOO - serial przyrodniczy 16.20 Wystawa 2001 - polskie gwiazdy w obiektywie Wiktora Kurnatowskiego 16.30 Program lokalny 17.00 Flesz Codziennika 17.05 Książka nie tylko do poduszki - nowości wydawnicze 17.15 Z kamerą po świecie - serial popularnonaukowy 17.40 Flesz Codziennika 17.50 Codziennik - serwis informacyjny 18.05 Podróżnicy - serial krajoznawczy 18.30 Ucieczki z Alcatraz - film dokumentalny 19.30 Zaczarowany ołówek, Grzmiące rewolwery, Reksio - filmy dla dzieci 20.00 Codziennik - serwis informacyjny 20.30 Złamany kod (Breaking the Code) - film sensacyjny, W. Bryt. 1996, reż. Herbert Wise, wyk. Amanda Root, Richard Johnson, Derek Jacobi, Julian Kerridge (90 min) 22.00 Program lokalny 22.30 Codziennik - serwis informacyjny 22.40 Studio sport TV 51 Zielona Góra 06.30 Informacje TV-51 07.00 Telesklep 08.00 Kobra - serial sensacyjny 09.00 Przygody Rin Tin Tina - serial przygodowy 10.05 Zbrodnie w obiektywie - serial sensacyjny 11.00 Opowieści z klonowego miasteczka - serial animowany 11.30 Magiczny Kapelusz - serial animowany 12.00 60 minut 13.00 Program lokalny 13.30 Techno party - program muzyczny 14.00 Przygody Rin Tin Tina - serial przygodowy 15.00 Opowieści z klonowego miasteczka - serial animowany dla dzieci 15.30 Magiczny Kapelusz - serial animowany 16.00 Kobra - serial sensacyjny 17.00 Gdzie depczesz - magazyn historyczny 17.45 Informacje TV-51 18.00 Zbrodnie w obiektywie - serial sensacyjny 19.00 Extra Zoom - magazyn sensacji 19.30 Akwanauci - serial przygodowy 20.00 Śmierć na raty (Checking Out) - komedia, W. Brytania 1989, reż. David Leland, wyk. Jeff Daniels, Melanie Mayron, Michael Tucker, Ann Magnuson (95 min) 21.45 Informacje TV-51 22.05 Ludzie Tajfuna - serial 22.55 Nieznajomi. Dotyk - serial obyczajowy 23.25 Niewinne panienki i istoty z piekła rodem (Sorority Girls and the Creature From Hell) - horror, USA 1990, reż. John McBrearty, wyk. Eric Clark, Deborah Dutch, Len Lesser, Dori Courtney (85 min) 01.00 Dziennik - wydarzenia tygodnia 01.20 Melanżeria - program muzyczny 01.50 Życie jak poker - telenowela 03.20 Zakończenie programu ORT Ostankino 04.00 Wiadomości 04.10 Słowo Pasterskie Metropolity Kiryła 04.25 Wszystkie podróże Jacquesa Coustou - magazyn podróżniczy 05.15 Wesołe historyjki z gazety Erałasz 05.25 Graj, kochana harmonio! 06.00 Wiadomości 06.10 Smak 06.30 Pole cudów - teleturniej 07.30 Poranna poczta 08.00 Poczciwcy (Dobriaki) - film fabularny, ZSRR 09.50 W świecie zwierząt - magazyn przyrodniczy 10.30 Rosyjskie muzea - magazyn kulturalny 11.00 Wiadomości 11.10 Temat - program publicystyczny 11.55 Siódmy zmysł - program rozrywkowy 12.40 Babie lato - program autorski Iriny Kupczenko 13.20 Detektyw - show 14.00 Wiadomości 14.10 Wesołe historyjki z gazety Erałasz 14.30 Teleturniej 15.10 Turner i Hooch (Turner and Hooch) - komedia, USA 1989, reż. Roger Spottiswoode, wyk. Tom Hanks, Mare Winningham, Craig T Nelson, Scott Paulin (99 min) 17.00 Program autorski Siergieja Dorienko 18.10 Prognoza pogody 18.20 Chiński policjant - serial sensacyjny, USA 1998 19.10 Piosenka roku - program muzyczny 20.00 Nagłe uderzenie (Sudden Impact) - film kryminalny, USA 1983, reż. Clint Eastwood, wyk. Clint Eastwood, Sondra Locke, Pat Hingle, Bradford Dillman (117 min) 22.00 Zakończenie programu DSF 03.00 Megasat - magazyn reklamowy 03.30 Monster Trucks (40) (powt.) 04.00 Kulturystyka: Strong Men Alive (1) (powt.) 05.00 Sport kurios - wiadomości sportowe (powt.) 06.00 Magazyn reklamowy 06.30 Kaskaderzy - magazyn (powt.) 07.15 Sport kurios - wiadomości sportowe (powt.) 08.15 K-tel - magazyn reklamowy 08.45 Poza kontrolą (18) - magazyn (powt.) 09.15 Monster Trucks (6) (powt.) 10.15 Amerykańscy gladiatorzy 11.15 Stoke - magazyn sportów ekstremalnych (powt.) 11.45 Normalni - magazyn ludzi niepełnosprawnych 12.15 Poza kontrolą (27) - magazyn (powt.) 12.45 World Soccer - magazyn piłkarski 13.15 Piłka nożna: II liga niemiecka - 18 kolejka (powt.) 14.00 Kulturystyka: Austriaccy giganci '99 (powt.) 15.00 Monster Trucks (16) (powt.) 15.30 Poza kontrolą (19) - magazyn (powt.) 16.00 Sport kurios - wiadomości sportowe (powt.) 16.30 Powderhausen TV (8) - magazyn snowboardowy 17.00 Takeshi's Castle (101) 17.45 DSF Newscenter - aktualności 18.00 Piłka nożna: II liga niemiecka - 18 kolejka 18.30 Gillette World Sport Special 19.00 Tenis stołowy: Liga niemiecka - TTC Zugbrücke Grenzau - SV Plüdershausen 20.00 (na żywo) Hokej na lodzie: Olimpijski turniej kwalifikacyjny - mecz Niemcy - Słowenia 22.30 Wrestling: WCW Nitro 00.30 Roller Jam (18) (powt.) 01.30 Best Direct - magazyn reklamowy 02.00 Poza kontrolą (20) - magazyn (powt.) 02.30 Monster Trucks (18) (powt.) Eurosport 08.30 (P) YOZ - Youth Only Zone - magazyn sportów ekstremalnych 10.00 Saneczkarstwo: Zawody PŚw Oberhofie (najważniejsze wydarzenia) 10.15 (na żywo) Saneczkarstwo: Zawody PŚ w Oberhofie 11.15 (P) (na żywo) Bobsleje: Mistrzostwa Świata mężczyzn w Altenbergu - czwórki 12.30 (P) (na żywo) Biathlon: Zawody PŚ w Ostersund - 7,5 km kobiet 13.30 (P) (na żywo) Bobsleje: Mistrzostwa Świata mężczyzn w Altenbergu - czwórki 14.30 (P) (na żywo) Łyżwiarstwo figurowe: Mistrzostwa Europy w Wiedniu - solistki 17.00 (P) Narciarstwo klasyczne: Mistrzostwa Świata w lotach narciarskich w Vikersund - K-175 (wydarzenia dnia) 18.30 Saneczkarstwo: Zawody PŚ w Oberhofie (wydarzenia dnia) 19.30 (na żywo) Skeleton: Mistrzostwa Świata w Igls 20.30 (P) Łyżwiarstwo figurowe: Mistrzostwa Europy w Wiedniu (wydarzenia dnia) 22.00 (na żywo) Jeździectwo: Zawody PŚ w Bordeaux 23.00 (P) Wiadomości - Centrum Sportowe 23.15 Automobilizm: Rajdowe MŚ - rajd Szwecji (wydarzenia dnia) 23.30 (P) Tenis ziemny: Turniej WTA w Paryżu - półfinały (wydarzenia dnia) 00.30 (P) Tenis ziemny: Turniej ATP w Dubaju - półfinały (wydarzenia dnia) 01.00 (P) Tenis ziemny: Turniej ATP w Marsylii - półfinały (wydarzenia dnia) 01.30 Automobilizm: Rajdowe MŚ - rajd Szwecji (wydarzenia dnia) 01.45 (P) Wiadomości - Centrum Sportowe 02.00 Zakończenie programu ARD - Das Erste 06.00 Tom i Jerry - serial animowany 06.30 Flitz - serial animowany 07.00 Podróże Guliwera - serial animowany 07.30 Teletubbisie - serial dla dzieci 08.00 Maus-Club - magazyn dla dzieci 08.30 Mowgli - serial przygodowy dla dzieci, Kanada 1997 09.00 Wiadomości 09.03 Tom i Jerry - serial animowany 09.30 Wydarzenia na świcie - magazyn dla dzieci 10.00 Patrol w dżungli - serial animowany 10.20 Littles - serial animowany 10.30 Zamek Einstein - serial dla dzieci 11.00 Wiadomości 11.03 Klub ogrodu zoologicznego - magazyn dla dzieci 12.30 Krasnoludek Nosek (Zwerg Nase) - baśń filmowa, Niemcy 1952, reż. Francesco Stefanii, wyk. Hans Clarin, Hans Dieter Götz, Heini Goebel, Ernst Rotmund (76 min) 13.45 Walter Mellon - serial animowany 14.03 We własnej osobie: Iris Berben - film dokumentalny 14.30 Dziecięce gadulstwo - magazyn dla dzieci 15.00 (na żywo) Łyżwiarstwo figurowe: ME w Wiedniu; Loty narciarskie: MŚ w Vikersund; Lekka atletyka: halowe MN w Sindelfingen 17.45 Wiadomości 17.50 Narciarstwo alpejskie: PŚ w Salt Lake City (super gigant kobiet) 19.15 Komisariat w wielkim mieście - jubileusz - film dokumentalny 19.50 Losowanie loterii liczbowej 20.00 Wiadomości 20.15 Umiecie się bawić? - teleturniej, prowadzący Cherno Jobatey 22.15 Tematy dnia - magazyn publicystyczny 22.35 Słowo na niedzielę 22.40 Zmarły w chwili przybycia (D.O.A. - Dead on Arrival) - film kryminalny, USA 1988, reż. Rocky Morton, wyk. Dennis Quaid, Meg Ryan (97 min) 00.10 Wiadomości 00.20 Kronika przemian - serial dokumentalny 00.35 Pół żartem, pół serio (Some Like It Hot) - komedia, USA 1959, reż. Billy Wilder, wyk. Marilyn Monroe, Jack Lemmon, Tony Curtis, Joe E. Brown (119 min) 02.35 Dotyk prawdy (Touch of Truth) - dramat społeczny, USA 1994, reż. Michael Switzer, wyk. Patty Duke, Melissa Gilbert, Bradley Pierce, Markus Flanagan (90 min) 04.05 Chicago Confidential - dramat kryminalny, USA 1957, reż. Sidney Salkow, wyk. Brian Keith, Beverly Garland, Elisha Cook, Dick Foran (70 min) 05.15 Najpiękniejsze trasy kolejowe świata - magazyn krajoznawczy 05.30 Tylko w ARD: Kiedy nadjedzie pociąg? - reportaż (powt.) Arte 19.00 Tydzień 50 lat temu (549) - film dokumentalny, Francja 2000 (43 min) 19.45 Arte Info - wiadomości i prognoza pogody 20.05 W otwarte karty - magazyn międzynarodowy 20.15 Mordercze zajęcie - autorzy kryminałów - film dokumentalny, Niemcy 1999 20.45 Pompeja - film dokumentalny, Francja 1997 21.45 Metropolis - magazyn kulturalny 22.45 Przekręt (Der Coup) - film kryminalny, Niemcy 1998, reż. Susanne Zanke, wyk. Heinz Schubert, Gisela Uhlen, Eva Haßmann, Juraj Kukura (80 min) 00.15 Music Planet: Ruben GonzaleZysu grupo - film dokumentalny, Francja 1999 01.05 Mumia (The Mummy) - horror, USA 1932, reż. Karl Freund, wyk. Boris Karloff, Zita Johann, David Manners (76 min) 02.25 Titanic - cała prawda - film dokumentalny, Niemcy 1998 (powt.) BR 06.00 Pogoda dziś - wiadomości w teletekście i krajobrazy na żywo 08.15 Nasz kraj - magazyn regionalny (powt.) 09.00 Dziś w teleszkole - program edukacyjny 09.30 Historia: Początki militaryzmu w Niemczech - program edukacyjny (powt.) 10.00 Chemia - program edukacyjny (powt.) 10.30 Język angielski: A senior conductor in York - program edukacyjny 11.00 Fizyka - program edukacyjny 11.30 Zarządzanie - program edukacyjny 12.00 C'est ca, la vie - Żyć i pracować we Francji - kurs języka francuskiego 12.30 USA - The Sound of... - serial dokumentalny 13.00 Monitor Italia - magazyn informacyjny w języku włoskim 13.30 Lindenstraße (740) - serial obyczajowy, Niemcy 1999 14.00 My w Bawarii - magazyn regionalny 16.00 Sport aktuell 17.00 Rundschau - wiadomości 17.05 Sport w sobotę - magazyn sportowy 17.25 Dzwony z kościoła w Mauern - program religijny 17.30 Czas dla Bawarii - magazyn regionalny 18.00 Rundschau - wiadomości 18.05 Między Spessart i Karwendel - program regionalny 18.43 Program na wieczór 18.45 Rundschau - wiadomości 19.00 Co zwierzęta czują i o czym myślą: Świadomość - film dokumentalny 19.45 Sztuka i nie sztuka - magazyn kulturalny 20.20 Sudan - królestwo nad Nilem - film dokumentalny 21.15 Rundschau-Magazin - magazyn informacyjny 21.30 Opowieści z dzieciństwa - serial dokumentalny 22.15 Teleclub: W niemieckich salonach - film dokumentalny 23.45 Rundschau - wiadomości 23.50 Z dala od zgiełku (Far from the Madding Crowd) - angielski film obyczajowy, 1967, reż. John Schlesinger, wyk. Julie Christie, Terence Stamp, Alan Bates, Peter Finch (169 min) 02.25 -06.00 Space-Night - program nocny MDR 06.35 Program lokalny 07.05 Pan Tau - serial obyczajowy, Czechosłowacja/Niemcy 1966/1988 07.40 Auto & Mobiles - magazyn motoryzacyjny 08.10 SUPER ILLU TV - magazyn dla wszystkich 08.40 Teleteka-Telegram - program poradnikowy 08.45 Zoo & Co - program przyrodniczy 09.15 Cieszcie się Północą - program rozrywkowy 10.00 Widzieć - nie słyszeć - magazyn dla nie słyszących 10.30 Na maneżu - program rozrywkowy 12.00 Trzy panie od grila - serial obyczajowy, Niemcy 1978/92 12.25 Teleteka-Telegram - program poradnikowy 12.30 Tak piękna jest Brandenburgia - program krajoznawczy 13.15 Lindenstraße - serial obyczajowy, Niemcy 13.45 Muzykanci z Wernesgrün - program rozrywkowy 14.30 Między nami - talk show 16.00 Sport na Wschodzie - magazyn sportowy 17.30 Tele-Bingo - teleturniej 18.00 Odkrywamy u nas: Zamek Scharfenstein - film dokumentalny 18.15 Podróżując po Saksonii-Anhalcie - magazyn krajoznawczy 18.45 Dźwięki dzwonów - program religijny 18.52 Piaskowy dziadek - serial animowany 19.00 Program lokalny 19.30 MDR aktuell - wiadomości 19.50 Je t'aime: Poznajmy się w telewizji - magazyn matrymonialny 20.15 Otto spryciarz (Der schräge Otto) - film muzyczny, Niemcy 1956, reż. Geza von Cziffra, wyk. Germaine Damar, Walter Giller, Willy Fritsch, Grethe Weiser (98 min) 21.55 MDR aktuell - wiadomości 22.30 Telefon 110: Kotka i kocur - serial kryminalny, Niemcy 1998 (89 min) 00.00 Tak piękna jest Brandenburgia - program krajoznawczy (powt.) 00.45 Cairo - film kryminalny, Wielka Brytania 1962, reż. Wolf Rilla, wyk. George Sanders, Richard Johnson, Faten Hamama, John Meillon (86 min) 02.10 L'oro di Londra - film kryminalny, Włochy 1968, reż. Billy Moore, wyk. John Karlsen, Jean Valmont, Stewart May, Aldo Silvan (82 min) 03.35 SachsenSpiegel - magazyn regionalny 04.05 Sachsen-Anhalt heute - magazyn regionalny 04.35 Thüringen Journal - magazyn regionalny 05.05 Nocny rock - program muzyczny Kabel 1 05.20 Sierżant Anderson - serial sensacyjny, USA 1977 06.15 77 Sunset Strip - serial kryminalny, USA 1958 07.05 Perry Mason - serial kryminalny, USA 1961 08.05 Rawhide - serial przygodowy, USA 1959 09.00 Poszukiwany żywy lub martwy - serial przygodowy, USA 1958 10.05 The High Chaparral - serial przygodowy, USA 1967 11.10 Best of the Badmen - western, USA 1951, reż. William Russell, wyk. Robert Ryan, Claire Trevor, Jack Buetel, Robert Preston (77 min) 12.35 The Virginian - serial przygodowy, USA 1962 13.40 The Valley of Gwangi - film przygodowy, USA 1968, reż. James O'Connolly, wyk. James Franciscus, Gila Colan, Richard Carlson, Laurence Naismith (91 min) 15.30 The Thougest Man in the World - dramat obyczajowy, USA 1984, reż. Dick Lowry, wyk. Mr. T, Dennis Dugan, John P. Navin Jr., Peggy Pope (90 min) 17.20 Auto - magazyn 18.10 Wiadomości 18.20 Życie pełne przygód: Bodyguards - magazyn 19.15 Father Dowling Mysteries - serial kryminalny, USA 1989 20.15 Duch z Saint Louis (The Spirit of St. Louis) - film biograficzny, USA 1957, reż. Billy Wilder, wyk. James Stewart, Murray Hamilton, Patricia Smith, Marc Connelly (130 min) 22.40 Lotnicy z Tuskegee (The Tuskegee Airmen) - film przygodowy, USA 1995, reż. Robert Markowitz, wyk. Laurence Fishburne, Allen Payne, Malcolm-Jamal Warner, Courtney B. Vance (102 min) 00.45 Wiadomości 00.50 Tiger Cage 2 - film sensacyjny, Hongkong 1990, reż. Yuen Wo-Ping, wyk. Donnie Yen, Rosamund Kwan, David Wu, Robin Chou (90 min) 02.40 The Last Blood - film sensacyjny, Hongkong 1990, reż. Wong Ching, wyk. Andy Lau, Alan Tam, Eric Tsang (85 min) 04.20 Wiadomości 04.25 Przeklęta wyspa (Turtle Beach) - film obyczajowy, Australia 1992, reż. Stephen Wallace, wyk. Greta Scacchi, Joan Chen, Jack Thompson, Art Malik (85 min) Nord 3 06.00 Po rosyjsku proszę - kurs języka rosyjskiego dla początkujących 06.15 Kümo Henriette - serial obyczajowy, Niemcy 1979 (powt.) 07.00 Lindenstraße - telenowela, Niemcy 1999 (powt.) 07.30 Program z myszką - program dla dzieci 08.00 Kronika filmowa - magazyn dokumentalny 08.15 TO! - magazyn informacyjny 09.00 Magazyn północny - magazyn regionalny 09.30 Hamburski żurnal - magazyn regionalny 10.00 Magazyn Szlezwiku-Holsztynu - magazyn regionalny 10.30 Halo Dolna Saksonia - magazyn regionalny 11.00 buten un binnen - magazyn informacyjny Radia Brema 11.30 Pozwolą Państwo, nazywam się Cox - serial obyczajowy, Niemcy 1965 12.00 Fliege, czyli mucha - talk show 13.00 Muzyczne kontakty: W operze z Gerdem Albrechtem - program muzyczny 14.00 Kochać - cierpieć - pisać: Rahel Varnhagen - film dokumentalny 14.45 Wyprawy do sztuki: Przybyć dokądkolwiek - Ilka Kollath - film dokumentalny 15.00 (na żywo) Sport 3 extra: Turniej jeździecki w Bremie - relacja 17.00 Sport 3: Piłka nożna - magazyn piłkarski 17.30 N3 Podróż: O kawiorze, komarach i łzach - magazyn 18.00 Program z myszką - program dla dzieci 18.30 NORDtuor - magazyn podróżniczy 18.45 TO! - magazyn informacyjny 19.30 Magazyn regionalny 20.00 Wiadomości 20.15 Muzyczna podróż przez Meklemburgię-Pomorze Przednie - program folklorystyczny 22.00 Mam tylko twą miłość (Hab' ich nur deine Liebe) - melodramat, Austria 1953, reż. Eduard von Borsody, wyk. Johannes Heester, Gretl Schörg, Margit Saad, Walter Müller (86 min) 23.25 The Flesh and the Fiends - horror, W. Bryt. 1959, reż. John Gilling, wyk. Peter Cushing, June Laverick, Donald Pleasence, Dermot Walsh (83 min) 00.45 The Girl in White - dramat obyczajowy, USA 1952, reż. John Sturges, wyk. June Allyson, Arthur Kennedy, Gary Merrill, Mildred Dunnock (95 min) 02.15 Serce zakładnika (Hostage Heart) - film sensacyjny, USA 1977, reż. Bernard McEvetty, wyk. Loretta Swit, Vic Morrow, Bradford Dillman, Sharon Acker (100 min) 03.45 Brisant (powt.) 04.15 Kronika filmowa (powt.) 04.30 Teatrzyk jarmarczny - program rozrywkowy (powt.) 05.15 Telegra Pro 7 06.55 Wyspa skarbów - serial animowany 07.20 Mega Man - serial animowany 07.50 Inspektor Gadget - serial animowany 08.15 Akademia policyjna - serial animowany 08.40 Prawdziwi pogromcy duchów - serial animowany 09.10 Fantastyczna podróż Sindbada Żeglarza - serial animowany 09.35 Magik - serial animowany 10.00 Robocop - serial animowany 10.25 Batman - serial animowany 10.50 Superman - serial animowany 11.15 Time Trax - serial SF, USA 1992 12.10 Goosebumps - serial fantastyczny, USA 1997 12.35 Simpsonowie - serial animowany, USA 1994 13.35 Lava-Lava - serial animowany 13.40 Świat według Bundych - serial komediowy, USA 1996 14.40 Jesse - serial komediowy, USA 1998 15.05 Przyjaciele - serial komediowy, USA 1995 15.35 Sabrina, nastoletnia czarownica - serial dla młodzieży, USA 1998 16.05 Charmed - serial fantastyczny, USA 1998 17.00 Buffy - Postrach wampirów - serial fantastyczny, USA 1997 18.00 Róże od byłego męża - program rozrywkowy 19.00 Talk, Talk, Talk - talk show 19.30 MAX - magazyn gwiazd 19.55 Wiadomości 20.15 Pinokio (The Legend of Pinocchio) - baśń filmowa, W. Bryt./Franc./Niem. 1996, reż. Steve Barron, wyk. Jonathan Taylor Thomas, Martin Landau, Genevieve Bujold, Udo Kier (91 min) 22.15 Eksplozja (Blown Away) - film sensacyjny, USA 1994, reż. Stephen Hopkins, wyk. Jeff Bridges, Tommy Lee Jones, Lloyd Bridges, Forest Whitaker, Suzy Amis (135 min) 00.30 TV total (powt.) 01.20 Quatsch Comedy Club (powt.) 01.55 Switch (powt.) 02.25 Detektyw (Plain Clothes) - komedia, USA 1988, reż. Martha Coolidge, wyk. Arliss Howard, Suzy Amis, George Wendt, Diane Ladd (94 min) 04.05 Eksplozja (Blown Away) - film sensacyjny, USA 1994 (powt.) 05.55 First Family - komedia, USA 1980, reż. Buck Henry, wyk. Bob Newhart, Madeline Kahn, Gilda Radner, Fred Willard (95 min) Sat 1 03.20 Ricky! (powt.) 04.10 Jörg Pilawa (powt.) 05.00 Sonja (powt.) 05.50 Vera w południe (powt.) 06.40 Sędzia Barbara Salesch (powt.) 07.05 Święty - serial kryminalny, W. Bryt. 1963 07.45 Fievel i przyjaciele - serial animowany 08.15 Smurfy - serial animowany 08.45 Rugrats - serial animowany 09.10 Rainbow Fish - serial animowany 09.40 Scooby-Doo Show - serial animowany 10.10 Tom i Jerry - serial animowany 10.40 Między nami jaskiniowcami - serial animowany 11.10 Królik Bugs - serial animowany 11.40 Jumanji - serial animowany 12.05 Godzilla - serial animowany 12.35 Charlie Brown - serial animowany 13.10 Heartbreak High - serial obyczajowy, Australia 1994 14.05 Star Trek - serial SF, USA 1966/69 15.00 Słoneczny patrol - serial sensacyjny, USA 1998 16.00 Star Trek - Deep Space Nine - serial SF, USA 1998 17.00 Wiadomości 17.10 GOTTSCHALK idzie! - magazyn rozrywkowy 18.00 Alf - serial komediowy, USA 1986 18.30 ran - magazyn piłkarski 20.15 Jaguar (Le jaguar) - komedia przygodowa, Francja 1996, reż. Francis Veber, wyk. Jean Reno, Patric Bruel, Harrison Lowe (99 min) 23.45 Akcja 'Mutant' (Accion Mutante) - film SF, Hiszp./Francja 1992, reż. Alex de la Iglesia, wyk. Antonio Resines, Frederique Feder, Alex Angulo, Juan Viadas (91 min) 01.25 Czerwona Mila - serial obyczajowy, Niemcy 1999 (powt.) 02.20 Star Trek - Deep Space Nine - serial SF, USA 1998 (powt.) 03.10 Słoneczny patrol - serial sensacyjny, USA 1998 (powt.) 04.00 Królik Bugs - serial animowany (powt.) 04.25 ran (powt.) RTL 05.55 Noozles - serial animowany 06.30 Denver, ostatni dinozaur - serial animowany 06.45 Jim Hensons Animal Show - serial animowany 07.10 Classic Cartoon - seriale animowane 07.20 Timon & Pumba - serial animowany 07.40 Pepper Ann - serial animowany 08.05 Disney Club - magazyn dla dzieci 08.10 Classic Cartoon - seriale animowane 08.20 Spanking New Doug - serial animowany 08.50 Disney Club - magazyn dla dzieci 08.55 Herkules - serial animowany 09.20 Disney Club - magazyn dla dzieci 09.25 Classic Cartoon - seriale animowane 09.40 Disney's Recess - serial animowany, USA 1996/97 10.00 (na żywo) Skoki narciarskie: MŚ w lotach narciarskich - relacja z Vikersund 13.45 Trzecia planeta od Słońca - serial komediowy, USA 1996 14.10 Bajer w Bel Air - serial komediowy, USA 1994/95 14.40 That '70s Show - serial komediowy, USA 1998/99 15.10 Pan Złota Rączka - serial komediowy, USA 1993/94 16.05 Beverly Hills, 90210 - serial obyczajowy, USA 1998/99 16.55 Melrose Place - serial obyczajowy, USA 1998/99 17.45 Top of the Pops - magazyn muzyczny 18.45 Wiadomości 19.10 Explosiv -Weekend - magazyn sensacji 20.15 Całkiem wam odbiło! - program rozrywkowy 22.00 Columbo: Murder by the Book - film kryminalny, USA 1971, reż. Steven Spielberg, wyk. Peter Falk, Jack Cassidy, Martin Milner, Rosemary Forsyth (73 min) 23.30 Świat Verony - talk show 00.30 South Park - serial animowany dla dorosłych, USA 1997/98 00.55 Nie igra się z miłością - serial komediowy, USA 1995 01.45 That '70s Show - serial komediowy, USA 1998/99 (powt.) 02.05 Bajer w Bel Air - serial komediowy, USA 1994/95 (powt.) 02.30 Pan Złota Rączka - serial komediowy, USA 1993/94 (powt.) 02.55 Top of the Pops - magazyn muzyczny (powt.) 03.45 Melrose Place - serial obyczajowy, USA 1998/99 (powt.) 04.30 5 Beverly Hills 90210 - serial obyczajowy, USA 1996/97 (powt.) 3sat 06.45 Kronika przemian - serial dokumentalny 07.00 Angielski dla początkujących (25,26) - kurs języka angielskiego 07.30 Passe-partout: Niemcy i Francja - kultura i społeczeństwo - program dokumentalny 08.00 Panorama alpejska - magazyn informacyjny 09.00 Wiadomości 09.05 Czas na kulturę - magazyn 09.45 nano (powt.) 10.15 Alpy Dunaj Morze Adriatyckie - magazyn krajoznawczy 10.45 Ojczyzna - obczyzna - magazyn mniejszości narodowych 11.15 Raport - magazyn reporterów 12.00 Na opak - tydzień z Christophem Süßem 12.45 Spojrzenia wstecz: Urodzony 55 lat temu: Bob Marley - King of Reggae - film dokumentalny 13.00 In concert: Alanis Morisette - retransmisja koncertu, Nowy Jork 1998 13.45 Kronika przemian - serial dokumentalny 14.00 Nowość... - magazyn komputerowy 14.30 Ciało i dusza (2/3) - serial dokumentalny 15.15 Damskie sprawy - magazyn dla kobiet 15.45 Uliczne znajomości - magazyn reporterów 16.00 The Secret of Monte Cristo - film kostiumowy, W. Bryt. 1960, reż. Monty Berman/Robert S. Baker, reż. Rory Calhoun, Patricia Bredin, Peter Arne, Gianna Maria Canale (90 min) 17.30 Porady i trendy: samochód - magazyn poradnikowy 18.00 Ślub marzeń w trabancie - film dokumentalny 18.30 Tajemniczy świat (2/6) - serial dokumentalny 19.00 Wiadomości 19.20 Giordano Bruno - dlaczego jego stos płonie do dziś? - film dokumentalny 20.00 Wiadomości 20.15 Wesele Figara (Le Nozze di Figaro) - spektakl operowy w czterech aktach wg opowiadania Lorenzo da Ponte, muz. Wolfgang Amadeusz Mozart, Kleines Festspielhaus Salzburg 1995, reż. Luc Bondy, wyk. Wiener Staatsopernchor, Chamber Orchestra of Europe pod dyr. Nikolausa Harnoncourta (200 min) 23.40 Boulevard Bio - talk show Alfreda Biolka 00.40 Spojrzenia z boku - magazyn kulturalny 01.05 ZDF SPORTstudio - magazyn 02.20 Jazzfestival Bern 1999: Sphere-Sounds & Rhythm - koncert 03.20 Giordano Bruno - dlaczego jego stos płonie do dziś? - film dokumentalny TM3 06.00 Ruck Zuck - teleturniej (powt.) 08.30 Infomercial - magazyn reklamowy 09.30 Tmini3 - seriale animowane 13.00 Piłka nożna: Liga Mistrzów - Droga Dortmundu do tytułu mistrza 14.55 Wymarzona podróż - magazyn turystyczny 15.55 Mieszkać i żyć: kulinaria, moda, hobby, zdrowie, macierzyństwo - magazyn poradnikowy (powt.) 19.00 Entertainment Tonight! - program rozrywkowy 19.30 Absolutely Fabulous - serial komediowy, Wielka Brytania 1992 20.15 Jedno szalone lato (One Crazy Summer) - komedia, USA 1986, reż. Savage Steve Holland, wyk. John Cusack, Demi Moore, Joel Murray, Curtis Armstrong (85 min) 22.05 Arizona Junior (Raising Arizona) - komedia, USA 1987, reż. Joel Coen, wyk. Nicolas Cage, Holly Hunter, Trey Wilson, John Goodman (105 min) 00.00 Emmanuelle - film erotyczny, Francja 1974, reż. Just Jaeckin, wyk. Sylvia Kristel, Marika Green, Daniel Sarky, Alain Cuny (88 min) 01.35 Piłka nożna: Liga Mistrzów - Droga Dortmundu do tytułu mistrza (powt.) 03.25 Infomercial - magazyn reklamowy 03.55 Emmanuelle - film erotyczny, Francja1974, reż. Just Jaeckin, wyk. Sylvia Kristel, Marika Green, Daniel Sarky, Alain Cuny (88 min) (powt.) 05.35 Czas na kino - magazyn filmowy VOX 06.30 Magazyn reklamowy 07.30 Bezchmurnie: Costa Rica (powt.) 08.25 SPIEGEL TV - magazyn reporterów (powt.) 09.25 VOXTOURS: Namibia (powt.) 10.25 Süddeutsche TV - magazyn publicystyczny gazety Süddeutsche Zeitung 11.25 Robinsoe Crusoe (Robinson Crusoe) - film przygodowy, ZSRR 1972, reż. Stanislaw Goworuchin, wyk. Leonid Kurawljow, Trakli Chisanischwili (85 min) 13.05 Zabójca o delikatnych dłoniach (Der Räuber mit der sanften Hand) (1) - film kryminalny, Niemcy 1995, reż. Wolfgang Mühlbauer, wyk. Hannes Jaenicke, Catherine Flemming, Philipp Doll, Robinson Reichel (90 min) 14.55 Łzy zwycięzcy (Tränen eines Siegers) - dramat obyczajowy, Niemcy 1994, reż. Jens Hercher, wyk. Fabian Harloff, Manfred Zapatka, Leonore Steller, Renate Krößner (95 min) 16.40 Bezchmurnie: Botswana - magazyn podróżniczy 17.35 Czas na zwierzęta: Jimmy i flamingi - film dokumentalny 18.10 Kucharski pojedynek - teleturniej 19.15 Bezchmurnie: Best of Florida - magazyn podróżniczy 20.15 In the Line of Duty: Blaze of Glory - film sensacyjny, USA 1996, reż. Dick Lowry, wyk. Lori Loughlin, Bruce Campbell, Brad Sullivan, Susanna Thompson (85 min) 22.00 SPIEGEL TV Special - magazyn reporterów 23.05 Police des moeurs (Heiße Nächte in Saint Tropez) - film erotyczny, Francja 1987, reż. Jean Rougeron, wyk. Yves Jouffroy, Henri Poirier, Laurence Savin, Elisabeth Steiner (80 min) 00.35 Making of... - magazyn filmowy 01.10 Twardziel (Nails) - film kryminalny, USA 1992, reż. John Flynn, wyk. Dennis Hopper, Anne Archer, Tomas Milian, Keith David (107 min) 03.05 VOXTOURS: Namibia (powt.) 04.00 Masz brzmienie? - teleturniej 04.30 Urodzone na wiecznym lodzie - film dokumentalny 05.00 Rave Around the World - taneczna noc dla wyspanych WDR 06.00 Rachunkowość (6): Rozliczanie inwestycji i planowanie finansowe - magazyn edukacyjny 06.30 B. spotyka... - talk show (powt.) 07.30 Kronika filmowa - magazyn dokumentalny 07.45 Tele-Gym - program sportowy 08.00 Widzieć zamiast słyszeć - magazyn dla niesłyszących 08.30 Morze Bałtyckie: Brama na Wschód - program edukacyjny 09.00 Turcja - kraj, ludzie i język (19) - program dokumentalny 09.30 Eating out (6) - kurs języka angielskiego dla początkujących 10.00 Babilon mówi wieloma językami - magazyn mniejszości narodowych 11.00 Euro-Pizza - magazyn 11.30 Spojrzenia wstecz: 400 lat temu: 'Ja, Giordano Bruno' - film dokumentalny 11.45 Quarks & Co - magazyn popularnonaukowy (powt.) 12.30 Pana Tau (Pan Tau - der Film) - film dla dzieci, Czechosłowacja 1988, reż. Jindrich Polak, wyk. Otto Simanek, Dana Vavrova, Ute Christensen, Jan Vlasak (89 min) 14.00 Albatros: Słonie z Tajlandii - film dokumentalny 14.30 Computerclub - magazyn 15.00 Prawo jazdy - bomba z opóźnionym zapłonem - film dokumentalny 16.15 Meezer Kokolores - program rozrywkowy 17.00 Inspektor Buchholz - serial obyczajowy, Niemcy 1997 17.50 Alfredissimo! - magazyn kulinarny 18.20 Mieni się i połyskuje (6/7): Cesarski szampan i hiszpańska cava - film dokumentalny 18.50 Tu i teraz - magazyn reporterów 19.20 Aktualności - magazyn informacyjny 20.00 Wiadomości 20.15 Zima w Hochsauerland - program folklorystyczny 21.45 Ludzie, parowce, ciężkie ładunki - reportaż 22.15 Schtonk, czyli wielkie fałszerstwo (Schtonk) - komedia, Niemcy 1992, reż. Helmut Dietl, wyk. Götz George, Uwe Ochsenknecht, Christiane Hörbiger, Rolf Hoppe (107 min) 00.00 Le Ruffian - film przygodowy, Franc/Kan. 1982, reż. Jose Giovanni, wyk. Lino Ventura, Bernard Giraudeau, Claudia Cardinale, Beatrix Van Til (97 min) 01.40 Pałac rocka: David Bowie - koncert, Loreley 1996 ZDF 05.40 Straßenfeger (powt.) 06.00 Muminki - serial animowany 06.25 Chaoskids - serial animowany 06.50 Mały miś - serial animowany 07.05 Bambusowe misie - serial animowany 07.30 Zabronione opowieści - serial animowany 07.53 Kącik urodzinowy 07.55 Siebenstein - serial animowany 08.20 Zoo 64 - serial animowany 08.30 1 - 2 albo 3 - magazyn dla dzieci 08.55 Pszczółka Maja - serial animowany 09.20 Lwi ząb - serial dla dzieci 09.45 logomobil - program dla dzieci 09.55 Twipsy - serial animowany 10.20 PUR - program rozrywkowy 10.45 Max i Moritz - serial animowany 10.50 Saneczkarstwo: PŚ w Oberhofie (dwójki kobiet) ; Narciarstwo alpejskie: PŚ w St. Anton (zjazd mężczyzn) 12.30 Wiadomości 12.35 Biatlon: PŚ w Östersund (7,5 km sprint kobiet) ; Czwórki bobslejowe: MŚ w Altenbergu 14.00 Tabaluga tivi - program rozrywkowy 15.30 Ploteczki przy kawce - talk show 16.00 Conrad i S-ka - talk show 17.00 Wiadomości 17.05 Magazyn regionalny 17.45 Przyłącz się! - losowanie loterii liczbowej 17.55 Przeboje, przeboje! - program muzyczny, prowadzący Uwe Hübner 19.00 Wiadomości 19.25 Nasz Charly - serial obyczajowy, Niemcy 1998 20.15 Karnawał jest raz w roku - program rozrywkowy, prowadzący Bruno Wüst 22.15 Wiadomości 22.30 ZDF SPORTstudio - program sportowy 23.30 Zgubna namiętność (Woman of Desire) - film sensacyjny, USA 1993, reż. Robert Ginty, wyk. Jeff Fahey, Bo Derek, Steven Bauer (95 min) 01.05 Wiadomości 01.10 Car Crash - film sensacyjny, Włochy/Hiszp./Meks. 1980, reż. Anthony M. Dawson, wyk. Joey Travolta, Vittorio Mezzogiorno, Ana Obregon, Ricardo Palacios (85 min) 02.35 Zgubna namiętność (Woman of Desire) - film sensacyjny, USA 1993 (powt.) 04.10 Straßenfeger 04.35 Ploteczki przy kawce (powt.) 05.05 ZDF Pop-Galerie: Backstreet Boys - koncert VIVA 06.00 Viva Energiza - magazyn muzyczny. Wysokokaloryczna rozgrzewka o poranku 08.00 Viva Push-Up - magazyn muzyczny. Mieszanka najnowszych przebojów 10.00 Viva Sunshine - magazyn muzyczny. Przedpołudniowe spotkania z gwiazdami 12.00 Viva hity - program muzyczny 13.00 Top 100 - niemiecka lista przebojów (powt.) 15.00 Viva Charts - parada światowych hitów: Junia 16.00 Interaktiv Spezial - gorąca linia Vivy 17.00 Planeta Viva - magazyn muzyczny 19.00 Obrotowy klub - taneczny program Vivy: Daisy Dee 20.00 Viva hity: Oli P. - program muzyczny 21.00 Chartsurfer - notowania list przebojów: Enrique Iglesias 22.00 Overdrive - koncert - magazyn muzyczny 23.00 Berlinhouse - program muzyczny. Nowości niemieckiej sceny muzycznej: techno, trans, ambient, house (powt.) 00.00 Taneczna noc Vivy - program muzyczny MTV 06.00 Rozruch - magazyn poranny 09.30 Fanatic - talk show 10.00 European Top 20 - lista przebojów 11.00 AMOUR WEEKEND - największe przeboje muzyki soul, swing, rap, R&B 16.00 Say What? - teledyski z tekstami 17.00 Data Videos - wszystko o przebojach 18.00 Wiadomości 18.30 Mtv Movie Special - magazyn filmowy 19.00 Dance Floor Chart - najlepsze nagrania klubowe 21.00 Disco 2000 - najnowsze przeboje muzyki dyskotekowej 22.00 Megamix - romantyczne nagrania Mtv 23.00 Mtv Amour - magazyn muzyczny. Erogenna strefa muzyki soul, swing i R&B 00.00 The Late Lick - lista przebojów R & B 01.00 Muzyczny mix sobotniej nocy 03.00 Chill Out Zone - nocny relaks Mtv 05.00 Noc z teledyskami VIVA Zwei 06.00 Słoneczne otwarcie 07.00 Fala uderzeniowa (powt.) 08.00 Słoneczne otwarcie 10.00 Szybkie przewijanie (powt.) 12.00 90'Backspin - muzyka lat 90. (powt.) 13.00 Nowości (powt.) 14.00 Noon 16.00 Najlepsze płyty 17.00 Nowości KW 19.00 Dwójka 20.00 Overdrive 21.00 Fala uderzeniowa - prowadzi Ill-Young Kim 22.00 Kamikaze (powt.) 23.00 D-Tonal 00.00 Stepowanie: Phoneheads vs. Meta (powt.) 01.00 Zwobot - show komediowy (powt.) 02.00 WAH 2 (powt.) 03.00 Nowości (powt.) 04.00 Overdrive (powt.) 05.00 Moon Animal Planet 07.00 (P) Lassie: Koty z worka 07.30 (P) Lassie: Dochodzenie 08.00 (P) Zwierzęcy sąd sędziego Wapnera 08.30 (P) Wishbone 09.30 (P) Zyg i Zag 10.30 (P) Archiwum krokodyli 11.30 (P) Łowca krokodyli: Rekiny z Antypodów 12.30 (P) Na pomoc zwierzętom 13.00 (P) Opowieści o koniach: Rodeo 13.30 (P) Opowieści o koniach: Konie kaskaderzy 14.00 (P) Łowca krokodyli: Twarze w lesie 15.00 (P) Pogotowie dla koali 15.30 (P) Na ratunek przyrodzie 16.00 (P) Ratownicy zwierząt 17.00 (P) Orangutany - osierocone przez las 18.00 (P) Akwanauci 19.00 (P) Archiwum krokodyli 20.00 (P) Łowca krokodyli: Dzika rzeka Afryki 21.00 (P) Pogotowie dla zwierząt 22.00 (P) Afryka nieujarzmiona: Powrót Doumy 23.00 (P) Lwy - droga do wolności: Bomba z opóźnionym zapłonem 00.00 (P) Lwy - droga do wolności: Wolne od strachu 01.00 Zakończenie propramu Discovery Channel 09.00 (P) Stworzenia fantastyczne: Mityczne koty 09.30 (P) Zwierzęce archiwum X 10.00 (P) Przygody na australijskich pustkowiach 10.30 (P) Podróże Nicka: Słoń, który nie miał kłów 11.00 (P) Flightline, czyli wszystko o maszynach latających 11.30 (P) Piraci: Narodziny bukaniera 12.00 (P) Wielcy wodzowie: Żukow 13.00 (P) Dinozaury: Zagłada dinozaurów 14.00 (P) Morskie skrzydła: Tomcat 15.00 (P) Życie na ogniu: Ofiara życia 16.00 (P) Lwy-ludojady z Tsavo 17.00 (P) Maszyny, które wygrały wojnę 18.00 (P) Niesamowite maszyny: Atomowa łódź podwodna 19.00 (P) Magazyn Discover: Wojna 20.00 (P) We wnętrzu wahadłowca 21.00 (P) Wysypisko: Machina oblężnicza 22.00 (P) Budynki, mosty i tunele: Budynki 23.00 (P) Urazówka: Śmierć w izbie przyjęć 00.00 (P) Detektywi sądowi: Morderczynie 01.00 (P) Maszyny, które wygrały wojnę 02.00 (P) Niesamowite maszyny: Atomowa łódź podwodna 03.00 Zakończenie programu National Geographic 08.00 Wielorybnicy 08.30 Wśród pawianów 09.00 Explorer's Journal: Ogień z nieba 10.00 Puma - andyjski lew 11.00 Tajemniczy świat jaskiń 12.00 Walka o prawa zwierząt 12.30 Między pustynią a morzem 13.00 Rytuały 14.00 Wielorybnicy 14.30 Wśród pawianów 15.00 Explorer's Journal: Ogień z nieba 16.00 Puma - andyjski lew 17.00 Tajemniczy świat jaskiń 18.00 Indie - kobiety i świątynie 19.00 Huragan 20.00 Dzielni mieszkańcy Kalahari 21.00 Niewidzialny świat 22.00 Błyskawica 23.00 Wojaże (6) 00.00 Indie - kobiety i świątynie 01.00 Huragan TV 5 04.00 Wiadomości 04.30 Dziennik 05.00 Wiadomości 05.05 Pytania TV5 - program publicystyczny 06.00 Wiadomości 06.15 Dziennik 07.00 Wiadomości 07.05 Kawa czy herbata? - magazyn poranny 07.45 Silence ca pousse - magazyn ogrodniczy 08.00 Wiadomości - Radio Kanada 08.30 Les Zaps 09.00 Wiadomości 09.05 Archimede - magazyn popularnonaukowy 10.00 Wiadomości 10.15 La physique en forme 10.30 Branche - magazyn 11.00 Wiadomości 11.05 Za morzem - magazyn morski 12.00 Wiadomości 12.05 Image de Pub 12.20 France Feeling 12.30 Wiadomości tv francuskiej 13.00 Wiadomości 13.05 Refleksy 14.00 Wiadomości 14.15 Bulion kulturalny - magazyn kulturalny 15.30 Wynalazki życia - serial dokumentalny 16.00 Wiadomości 16.15 Pytania TV5 - program publicystyczny 16.30 Sport Africa - magazyn sportowy 17.00 Wiadomości 17.05 Piramida - teleturniej 17.30 Pytania dla mistrza - teleturniej 18.00 Wiadomości 18.15 Publiczne pieniądze - magazyn 19.30 Autowizje - magazyn motoryzacyjny 20.00 Wiadomości tv belgijskiej 20.30 Wiadomości tv francuskiej 21.00 Wiadomości 21.05 Thalassa - magazyn morski 22.00 Wiadomości 22.15 Wysłannik specjalny - magazyn reporterów 00.00 Wiadomości 00.30 Soir 3 01.00 Wiadomości 01.05 Fort Boyard - gra 03.00 Wiadomości 03.05 Claire Lamarche 04.00 Zakończenie programu Wizja Jeden 07.00 eXsektor: Syndrom Nemezis (Thunderstone) - serial SF, Australia 1999, wyk. Jeffrey Walker, Mereoni Vuki, Anna-Grace Hopkins, Gerard Keneddy (30 min) 07.30 eXsektor: High V - program dla młodzieży 08.00 eXsektor: Sąsiedzi (Neighbours) - telenowela, Australia 1986, wyk. Anne Haddy, Kylie Flinker, Paul Keane, Elaine Smith (150 min) (powt.) 10.30 eXsektor: So Weird - serial dla młodzieży, USA 1999, wyk. Cara DeLizia, Patrick Levis, Mackenzie Phillips, Erik Von Detten (30 min) 11.00 eXsektor: Daria - serial animowany, USA 1997 (30 min) 11.30 eXsektor: Moje tak zwane życie (My So-Called Life) - serial obyczajowy, USA 1994, reż. Michel Engler, wyk. Bess Armstrong, Wilson Cruz, Claire Danes, Devon Gummersall (60 min) 12.30 eXsektor: Szołbiz Info - program rozrywkowy 13.00 Nie tylko o modzie - program dokumentalny 13.30 Ellen - serial komediowy, USA 1994-98, wyk. Ellen DeGeneres, Holly Fulger, Arye Gross, David A. Higgins (30 min) 14.00 Kiedy zakwitają majowe łąki (The Darling Buds of May) - serial komediowy, W. Bryt. 1993, wyk. David Jason, Pam Ferris, Philip Franks, Catherine Zeta-Jones (60 min) 15.00 Życie zaczyna się po trzydziestce (Thirtysomething) - serial obyczajowy, USA 1987-91, wyk. Ken Olin, Polly Draper, Mel Harris, Faith Ford, Peter Horton (60 min) 16.00 Spaść do góry (Fired Up) - serial komediowy, USA 1997, wyk. Brett Butler, Dave Thomas, Julie White, Casey Sander (30 min) 16.30 Trzecia planeta od Słońca (3rd Rock from the Sun) - serial komediowy, USA 1995, reż. Terry Hughes, wyk. John Lithgow, Kristen Johnston, Jane Curtin, French Stewart (30 min) 17.00 Star Trek - serial SF, USA, wyk. William Shatner, Leonard Nimoy, DeForest Kelley, Gary Lockwood (45 min) 18.00 Ucieczka w kosmos (Farscape) - serial SF, USA/Australia 1999, wyk. Ben Browder, Claudia Black, Virginia Hey, Anthony Simcoe (50 min) 19.00 Lexx - serial SF, Kanada 1998, reż. Christophe Schrewe, wyk. Eva Habermann, Michael McManus, Brian Downey, Tim Curry (60 min) 20.00 Lunatycy (Sleepwalkers) - serial SF, USA 1997, reż. David Nutter/Kristoffer Tabori, wyk. Bruce Greenwood, Jeffrey D. Sams, Naomi Watts, Abraham Benrubi (60 min) 21.00 Policyjne taśmy wideo - program dokumentalny 22.00 Wojna gangów (Everybody Loves Sunshine) - dramat sensacyjny, W. Bryt. 1999, reż. Andrew Goth, wyk. Goldie, Andrew Goth, David Bowie, Rachel Shelley (80 min) 00.00 Zimny pocałunek (Kissed) - film sensacyjny, Kanada 1996, reż. Lynne Stopkewich, wyk. Molly Parker, Peter Outerbridge, Jay Brazeau, Natasha Morley (80 min) 01.30 David i Liza (David and Lisa) - dramat psychologiczny, USA 1998, reż. Lloyd Kramer, wyk. Sidney Poitier, Lukas Haas, Brittany Murphy, Debi Mazar (93 min) 03.10 Martwy bieg (Dead Heat) - thriller, USA 1988, reż. Mark Goldblatt, wyk. Treat Williams, Darren McGavin, Lindsay Frost, Vincent Price (90 min) Hallmark Channel 07.10 Niepokój serca (Fragile Heart) (2) - serial obyczajowy, W. Bryt. 1996, reż. Patrick Lau, wyk. Nigel Hawthorne, Dearbhla Molloy, Helen McCrory, Dominic Mafham (70 min) 08.20 Kusza (Crossbow) - serial przygodowy, USA 1986, reż. George Mihalka, wyk. Will Lyman, Jeremy Clyde, John Otway, Hans Meyer (50 min) 09.10 Pamiętaj, że cię kocham (God Bless the Child) - dramat obyczajowy, USA 1988, reż. Larry Elikann, wyk. Mare Winningham, Dorian Harewood, Grace Johnston, Charlaine Woodward (90 min) 10.45 Jedyne wyjście (The Only Way) - film wojenny, Panama/Dania/USA 1970, reż. Bent Christensen, wyk. Jane Seymour, Martin Potter, Ebbe Rode, Helle Virkner (85 min) 12.10 Królowie rzeki (The River Kings) (3) - serial obyczajowy, USA 1991, reż. Donald Crombie, wyk. Bill Kerr, Tamblyn Lord, Edward Hepple, Willie Fennell (50 min) 13.05 Wielki i włochaty (Big and Hairy) - komedia, USA 1997, reż. Phillip Spink, wyk. Richard Thomas, Donnelly Rhodes, Neil Denis, Betty Linde (90 min) 14.40 Miłość zadrwiła z Andy Hardy'ego (Love Laughs at Andy Hardy) - komedia, USA 1946, reż. Willis Goldbeck, wyk. Mickey Rooney, Bonita Granville, Lewis Stone, Sara Haden (94 min) 16.15 Merlin (1) - film fantastyczny, USA 1998, reż. Steve Barron, wyk. Sam Neil, Isabella Rosselini, Miranda Richardson, Martin Short (87 min) 17.45 Merlin (2) - film fantastyczny, USA 1998, reż. Steve Barron, wyk. Sam Neil, Isabella Rosselini, Miranda Richardson, Martin Short (87 min) 19.15 Nasza szkoła (Little Men) (6) - serial obyczajowy, Kanada 1998, reż. Eleanor Lindo, wyk. Michelle Rene Thomas, Spencer Rochfort, Trevor Blumas, Corey Sevier (60 min) 20.00 Powódź: Szaleństwo rzeki (Flood: A River's Rampage) - film katastroficzny, USA 1997, reż. Bruce Pittman, wyk. Richard Thomas, Kate Vernon, Nigel Bennett, Vincent Corazza (89 min) 21.35 Manionowie z Ameryki (Manions of America) (2) - serial obyczajowy, USA 1981, reż. Joseph Sargent, wyk. Pierce Brosnan, Kate Mulgrew, Anthony Quayle, Linda Purl (90 min) 23.10 Arytmetyka diabła (The Devils' Arithmetic) - dramat obyczajowy, USA 1999, reż. Donna Deitch, wyk. Brittany Murphy, Mimi Rogers, Louise Fletcher, Kirsten Dunst (90 min) 00.45 Śmiertelna cisza (A Deadly Silence) - dramat obyczajowy, USA 1989, reż. John Patterson reż. John Patterson, wyk. Heather Fairfield, Mike Farrell, Bruce Weitz, Charles Haid (95 min) 02.20 Inspektorzy (The Inspectors) - thriller, USA 1998, reż. Brad Turner, wyk. Louis Gossett Jr, Jonathan Silverman, Tobias Mehler, Greg Thirloway (102 min) 04.05 Platynowa karta (Dear Cardholder) - komedia, Australia 1987, reż. Bill Bennett, wyk. Robin Ramsay, Jennifer Cluff, Marion Chirgwin, Patrick Cook (90 min) 05.35 Ulica dziwnych zdarzeń (Nightmare Street) - thriller SF, USA 1998, reż. Colin Bucksey, wyk. Sherilyn Fenn, Thomas Gibson, Steve Harris, Matthew Walker (85 min) Romantica 06.00 Tylko ty (Como tu ninguna) (191) - telenowela, Wenezuela 1995, reż. Carlos Romero, wyk. Gabriela Spanic, Eduardo Luna (60 min) 07.00 Tylko ty (Como tu ninguna) (192) - telenowela, Wenezuela 1995, reż. Carlos Romero, wyk. Gabriela Spanic, Eduardo Luna (60 min) 08.00 Tylko ty (Como tu ninguna) (193) - telenowela, Wenezuela 1995, reż. Carlos Romero, wyk. Gabriela Spanic, Eduardo Luna (60 min) 09.00 Tylko ty (Como tu ninguna) (194) - telenowela, Wenezuela 1995, reż. Carlos Romero, wyk. Gabriela Spanic, Eduardo Luna (60 min) 10.00 Tylko ty (Como tu ninguna) (195) - telenowela, Wenezuela 1995, reż. Carlos Romero, wyk. Gabriela Spanic, Eduardo Luna (60 min) 11.00 Siła przebaczenia (El perdon de los pecados) (79) - telenowela, Wenezuela 1996, reż. Ibsen Martinez, wyk. Daniel Alvarado, Carolina Perpetuo, Elluz Peraza (60 min) 12.00 Siła przebaczenia (El perdon de los pecados) (80) - telenowela, Wenezuela 1996, reż. Ibsen Martinez, wyk. Daniel Alvarado, Carolina Perpetuo, Elluz Peraza (60 min) 13.00 Siła przebaczenia (El perdon de los pecados) (81) - telenowela, Wenezuela 1996, reż. Ibsen Martinez, wyk. Daniel Alvarado, Carolina Perpetuo, Elluz Peraza (60 min) 14.00 Siła przebaczenia (El perdon de los pecados) (82) - telenowela, Wenezuela 1996, reż. Ibsen Martinez, wyk. Daniel Alvarado, Carolina Perpetuo, Elluz Peraza (60 min) 15.00 Siła przebaczenia (El perdon de los pecados) (83) - telenowela, Wenezuela 1996, reż. Ibsen Martinez, wyk. Daniel Alvarado, Carolina Perpetuo, Elluz Peraza (60 min) 16.00 Tylko ty (Como tu ninguna) (191) - telenowela, Wenezuela 1995, reż. Carlos Romero, wyk. Gabriela Spanic, Eduardo Luna (60 min) 17.00 Tylko ty (Como tu ninguna) (192) - telenowela, Wenezuela 1995, reż. Carlos Romero, wyk. Gabriela Spanic, Eduardo Luna (60 min) 18.00 Tylko ty (Como tu ninguna) (193) - telenowela, Wenezuela 1995, reż. Carlos Romero, wyk. Gabriela Spanic, Eduardo Luna (60 min) 19.00 Tylko ty (Como tu ninguna) (194) - telenowela, Wenezuela 1995, reż. Carlos Romero, wyk. Gabriela Spanic, Eduardo Luna (60 min) 20.00 Tylko ty (Como tu ninguna) (195) - telenowela, Wenezuela 1995, reż. Carlos Romero, wyk. Gabriela Spanic, Eduardo Luna (60 min) 21.00 Siła przebaczenia (El perdon de los pecados) (79) - telenowela, Wenezuela 1996, reż. Ibsen Martinez, wyk. Daniel Alvarado, Carolina Perpetuo, Elluz Peraza (60 min) 22.00 Siła przebaczenia (El perdon de los pecados) (80) - telenowela, Wenezuela 1996, reż. Ibsen Martinez, wyk. Daniel Alvarado, Carolina Perpetuo, Elluz Peraza (60 min) 23.00 Siła przebaczenia (El perdon de los pecados) (81) - telenowela, Wenezuela 1996, reż. Ibsen Martinez, wyk. Daniel Alvarado, Carolina Perpetuo, Elluz Peraza (60 min) 00.00 Siła przebaczenia (El perdon de los pecados) (82) - telenowela, Wenezuela 1996, reż. Ibsen Martinez, wyk. Daniel Alvarado, Carolina Perpetuo, Elluz Peraza (60 min) 01.00 Siła przebaczenia (El perdon de los pecados) (83) - telenowela, Wenezuela 1996, reż. Ibsen Martinez, wyk. Daniel Alvarado, Carolina Perpetuo, Elluz Peraza (60 min) 02.00 Zakończenie programu Ques TV 08.00 Granice sportu 08.50 Rally World 09.15 Niewiarygodne sporty 09.45 Max Power 10.45 Zderzakiem do zwycięstwa 11.35 Tutto Montagne 12.00 Magazyn surfingowy 12.30 Motorowy zawrót głowy 13.00 Moto-tydzień 13.30 Świat sportów wodnych 13.55 Dwa koła 14.20 Motorsport Mundial '99 14.50 Historia Concorde'a 16.15 Zderzakiem do zwycięstwa 17.05 Ziemski raport 17.35 Niewiarygodne sporty 18.00 Sportomania 19.00 Cztery koła 20.00 Fabryka sportu 20.30 Rally World 21.00 Granice sportu 22.00 Na szczytach wojskowej technikI 22.30 Historia lotnictwa 23.30 Super motocykle Marcopolo 04.30 Klub Marcopolo - magazyn turystyczny 05.00 Za morzem 05.30 Pielgrzymki 06.00 Wielka Brytania: Wyspy Brytyjskie 06.30 Wędrówki: Francja 07.30 Ameryka: Podróż na Zachód - Monument Valley 08.00 W drodze na biegun północny - Dania 08.30 Adventures - Tyrol 09.00 Słynne zabytki archeologii: Knossos i Fajstos 09.30 Zwiedzamy świat razem z wami - magazyn 10.00 Indie: Kumbhu Mela - reportaż 10.30 Na wysokości: Mommuth Mountain 11.00 Pejzaże: Dania 12.00 Włoskie pejzaże: Umbria - lasy św. Franciszka 12.30 Cuda świata: Kanada 13.30 Moja Afryka: Egipt 14.00 Rzeki: Wzdłuż rzek Francji 14.30 Poznajmy Alpy - Brenta 15.00 Pejzaże: Meksyk (2) 15.30 Rzym 2000: Kopuły 16.00 Kolebki sztuki: Tivoli 16.30 Przysmaki Włoch: Bagno di Romagna 17.00 Odkrywamy Amerykę - Park Narodowy Everglades 18.00 Słynne zabytki archeologii: Delfy 18.30 Freedom - Freeclimbing w Trydencie 19.30 Na wysokości: Vail 20.00 Na szlaku: Motorem wzdłuż wybrzeży Morza Śródziemnego 20.30 Adventures - Tyrol 21.00 Przewodnik Marcopolo: Syrakuzy 21.30 Ludzie i miejsca 22.00 Słynne rezydencje: Pałac Farnese w Rzymie 22.30 Zwiedzamy świat razem z wami - magazyn 23.00 Album 00.00 Jedwabny Szlak - śladami Marco Polo 00.30 Cuda świata: Jukatan - raj natury 01.30 Klub Marcopolo - magazyn turystyczny 02.00 Za morzem 02.30 Pielgrzymki 03.00 Wielka Brytania: Wyspy Brytyjskie (1) 03.30 Wędrówki: Francja Wizja Le Cinema 14.00 Fanny i Aleksander (Fanny och Alexander) - film obyczajowy, Szwecja/Niemcy/Francja 1982, reż. Ingmar Bergman, wyk. Pernilla Allwin, Bertil Guve, Ewa Fröling, Gunn Wallgen (210 min) 17.30 Juliusz Cezar - wielki konkwistador (Giulio Cesare, il conquistadore delle Gallie) - dramat kostiumowy, Włochy 1963, reż. Amerigo Anton (Tanio Boccia), wyk. Cameron Mitchell, Rik Battaglia, Dominique Williams, Raffaella Carra (99 min) 19.30 Wszystko o miłości (Femmine di lusso) - komedia, Włochy 1960, reż. Giorgio Bianchi, wyk. Belinda Lee, Walter Chiari, Sylvia Koscina, Ugo Tognazzi (100 min) 21.30 Wiatr w oczy (Raining Stones) - dramat obyczajowy, W. Bryt. 1993, reż. Kenneth Loach, wyk. Bruce Jones, Julie Brown, Ricky Tomlinson, Tom Hickey (90 min) 23.00 Generał Idi Amin Dada (General du Idi Amin dada) - film dokumentalny, Francja 1975, reż. Barbet Schroeder (90 min) 00.30 Z archiwum seksu 2: Erotyka z Kosmosu 2 (Sex Files 2: Alien Erotica 2) - film erotyczny, USA 1999, reż. Wayne Kopping, wyk. Kira Reed, Justin Dunne (90 min) Ale kino! 08.00 Magazyn filmowy: Gremlins 2 08.20 Przygoda z piosenką - komedia muzyczna, Polska 1968, reż. Stanisław Bareja, wyk. Pola Raksa, Bohdan Łazuka, Irena Santor, Zdzisław Maklakiewicz (93 min) 10.00 Dokument: Lon Chaney, prawdziwe oblicze - film dokumentalny 11.00 Atak na Entebbe (Raid on Entebbe) - dramat sensacyjny, USA 1977, reż. Irvin Kershner, wyk. Tige Andrews, Allan Arbus, Charles Bronson, Martin Balsam (150 min) 13.25 Czarne słońca - film obyczajowy, Polska 1992, reż. Jerzy Zalewski, wyk. Tomasz Dedek, Ewa Dałkowska, Jan Frycz, Cezary Pazura (78 min) 14.45 Przestępstwa nocy (Le desordre et la nuit) - film kryminalny, Francja, 1958, reż. Gilles Grangier, wyk. Danielle Darrieux, Jean Gabin, Roger Hanin, Nadja Tiller (91 min) 16.20 Magazyn filmowy: Indiana Jones i ostatnia krucjata 16.40 Schody (Staircase) - film obyczajowy, USA 1969, reż. Stanley Donen, wyk. Rex Harrison, Richard Burton, Cathleen Nesbitt, Beatrix Lehmann (94 min) 18.20 Restauracja Alicji (Alice's Restaurant) - dramat obyczajowy, USA 1969, reż. Arthur Penn, wyk. Arlo Guthrie, Patricia Quinn, James Broderick, Michael McClanathan (108 min) 20.05 Magazyn filmowy: Hoolywood family 20.30 Wążżżżż (Sssnake) - horror, USA 1973, reż. Bernhard L. Kowalski, wyk. Strother Martin, Dirk Benedict, Heather Menzies, Richard B. Shull (95 min) 22.10 Byt (The Entity) - horror, USA 1981, reż. Sidney J. Furie, wyk. Barbara Hershey, Ron Silver, David Lablosa, Jacqueline Brooks (117 min) 00.10 Sweetie - dramat obyczajowy, Australia 1989, reż. Jane Campion, wyk. Genevieve Lemon, Karen Colston, Tom Lycos, Jon Darling (97 min) 01.50 Dokument: Fritz Lang, zaklęte koło przeznaczenia - film dokumentalny 02.50 Mężowie i kochankowie (La villa del venerdi) - film obyczajowy, Włochy 1992, reż. Mauro Bolognini, wyk. Julian Sands, Joanna Pacuła, Tcheky Karyo, Laura Wendel (91 min) 04.25 Max, moja miłość (Max, mon amour) - komedia, Francja/USA 1986, reż. Nagisa Oshima, wyk. Charlotte Rampling, Anthony Higgins, Victoria Abril, Anne-Marie Besse (94 min) TV Norge 12.30 Choices ofthe Heart: The Margaret Sanger Story - film obyczajowy, USA 1995, reż. Paul Shapiro, wyk. Dana Delaney, Rod Steiger, Henry Czerny (90 min) 14.05 Any Day Now - serial obyczajowy, USA 14.55 Dotyk anioła - serial obyczajowy, USA 15.45 Two of the Kind - serial komediowy, USA 1998 16.10 Clueless - serial komediowy, USA 1995 16.35 Jesse - serial komediowy, USA 17.00 Movie Stars - serial komediowy, USA 1999 17.25 Norm I - serial komediowy, USA 1999 17.50 Maximum Bob - serial komediowy, USA 1998 18.40 Shattering the Records 19.30 Wild Things I - serial przyrodniczy 20.20 Muldvarpen 21.20 Point of no Return (1/2) - thriller, USA 1993, reż. John Badham, wyk. Bridget Fonda, Miguel Ferrer, Olivia D'Abo, Harvey Keitel (108 min) 22.30 Aktuelt og Varet 22.45 Point of no Return (2/2) - thriller, USA 1993, reż. John Badham, wyk. Bridget Fonda, Miguel Ferrer, Olivia D'Abo, Harvey Keitel (108 min) 23.35 Mandagsklubben 00.35 Renegat - serial sensacyjny, USA 01.25 Gliniarz z dżungli - serial sensacyjny, USA 02.15 Zakończenie programu Canal + Żółty 08.45 Świat małp - film dokumentalny 09.40 Przymusowa ucieczka (See How They Run) - dramat sensacyjny, W. Brytania/Australia 1998, reż. Graeme Harper, wyk. Katie Blake, Peter O'Brien (104 min) 11.25 John Wayne - amerykańska legenda - film dokumentalny 13.00 Departament spraw wewnętrznych (Internal Affairs) - thriller, USA 1990, reż. Mike Figgis, wyk. Richard Gere, Andy Garcia, Nancy Travis, Laurie Metcalf (110 min) 14.55 Kod Merkury (Mercury Rising) - film sensacyjny, USA 1998, reż. Harold Becker, wyk. Bruce Willis, Alec Baldwin, Miko Hughes (107 min) 16.45 Silicon Towers - film sensacyjny, USA 1999, reż. Serge Rodnunsky, wyk. Brian Dennehy, Daniel Baldwin, Robert Guillaume (87 min) 18.15 Deser: Tulip - film krótkometrażowy 18.30 Teletubbies - serial animowany 18.55 Świat dzikich zwierząt - serial animowany 19.00 Rozkodowany Bugs Bunny - filmy animowane 20.00 Los Angeles bez mapy (LA Without a Map) - komedia, USA 1998, reż. Mika Kaurismaki, wyk. David Tennant, Julie Delpy, Vinessa Shaw, Vincent Gallo (102 min) 21.45 Teraz Danny Wilson (Meet Danny Wilson) - musical, USA 1952, reż. Joseph Pevney, wyk. Frank Sinatra, Shelley Winters, Alex Nicol (88 min) 23.15 Retrospekcja (Retroactive) - thriller SF, USA 1997, reż. Louis Morneau, wyk. James Belushi, Kylie Travis, Shannon Whirry, Frank Whaley (87 min) 00.45 Osobliwości: Miecze - serial fantastyczny 01.15 Osobliwości: Trójkąt - serial fantastyczny 01.45 Osobliwości: Noc poślubna - serial fantastyczny Canal + Niebieski 09.30 Bobry w akcji - serial animowany 10.20 Kotopies - serial animowany 10.45 Mistrzowie w świecie przyrody 3 - serial dokumentalny, Francja 1998 11.15 Podróż na Wschód - film obyczajowy, Polska 1993, reż. Stefan Chazbijewicz, wyk. Innokientij Smoktunowski, Andrzej Seweryn, Katarzyna Skrzynecka (93 min) 12.45 Złoto Alaski (North to Alaska) - western, USA 1960, reż. Henry Hathaway, wyk. John Wayne, Stewart Granger, Ernie Kovacs, Mickey Shaughnessy (117 min) 14.45 Kimberly - komedia, USA 1999, reż. Frederic Golchan, wyk. Gabrielle Anwar, Sean Astin, Jason Lewis, Robert Mailhouse (106 min) 16.35 Mniejsze zło (Lesser Evil) - dramat obyczajowy, USA 1998, reż. David Mackay, wyk. David Paymer, Arliss Howard (93 min) 18.10 Nareszcie miłość (At Long Last Love) - film muzyczny, USA 1975, reż. Peter Bogdanovich, wyk. Burt Reynolds, Cybill Shepherd, Madeline Kahn (104 min) 20.00 W krainie pingwinów - film dokumentalny 20.55 Piłka nożna: liga hiszpańska 23.00 Zdrowie (H.E.A.L.T.H.) - komedia, USA 1979, reż. Robert Altman, wyk. Carol Burnett, Alfe Woodard, Glenda Jackson (96 min) 00.40 Dama w betonie (Lady in Cement) - film kryminalny, USA 1968, reż. Gordon M. Douglas, wyk. Frank Sinatra, Raquel Welch, Richard Conte, Martin Gabel (90 min) 02.15 Przeprawa (Morgan's Ferry) - dramat sensacyjny, USA 1999, reż. Sam Pillsbury, wyk. Kelly McGillis, Billy Zane, Henry Rollins, Johnny Galecki (87 min) 03.45 Mecz + Mecz - magazyn piłki nożnej Muzzic 07.00 Muzyczne wzruszenia 09.00 Bahia of All the Saints 10.55 Wolfgang Amadeusz Mozart: Msza c-moll, KV 427 12.00 Dziennik Muzzik 12.30 Złoty wiek muzyki arabsko-andaluzyjskiej: Alcantara 13.35 Les Instantanes de la Danse: Raghunath Manet 14.00 Kopciuszek - Rudolf Nurejew (1/2) 14.45 Kopciuszek - Rudolf Nurejew (ost.) 16.10 Abdelli na koncercie - Festival Musiques Metisses d'Angouleme '97 17.15 Wolfgang Amadeusz Mozart: Symfonia D-dur Praska, KV 504 17.45 Waterproof - choreografia Daniel Larrieu 18.10 A bout portant: Gheorghe Zamfir 19.00 Dziennik Muzzik 19.30 Anton Bruckner: Symfonia nr 7, E-dur 21.00 September Songs: Muzyka Kurta Weilla 22.35 Ken Russell: Lotte Lenya ¶piewa utwory Kurta Weilla 22.55 Kurt Weill: Der Lindberghflug Ozeanflug 23.40 Młodzi wykonawcy muzyki klasycznej 23.55 Marciac Sweet '99: Birelli & Friends 00.55 Olivier Messiaen: Le quatour pour la fin du temps, wykonuje Trio Wanderer & Heau 01.50 Jazz Collection: Fats Waller 02.45 Wielcy wykonawcy: Dino Ciani 03.25 Noc tańców i rapsodii BBC Prime 04.00 Verture - program edukacyjny 04.30 Wendepunkte - język niemiecki 05.00 Angielski od a do z - program edukacyjny 05.30 Rozwój dziecka - program edukacyjny 06.00 Stwarzając doskonałą bestię - program edukacyjny 07.00 Jackanory - program dla dzieci 07.25 Baw się razem z nami - program dla dzieci 07.45 Niebieski Piotruś - program dla dzieci 08.10 Dziki dom - serial dla młodzieży 08.35 Jackanory - program dla dzieci 08.50 Baw się razem z nami - program dla dzieci 09.10 Niebieski Piotruś - program dla młodzieży 09.35 Diabelski dyrektor - serial dla młodzieży 10.00 Królestwo rosyjskiego niedźwiedzia 10.50 Szpital zwierzęcy 11.20 Badanie w praktyce 12.00 Kto zrobi pudding? - program kulinarny 12.30 Do gotowania... start - program kulinarny 13.00 Wyzwania mody 13.50 Szukając pana Doskonałego 14.30 Quiz o East End'zie 16.00 Jackanory - program dla dzieci 16.15 Baw się razem z nami - program dla dzieci 16.35 Niebieski Piotruś - program dla dzieci 17.00 Doktor Who: Róg Nimonu 17.30 Hity muzyki pop - program muzyczny 18.00 Strefa O - program muzyczny 18.15 Hity muzyki pop II - program muzyczny 19.00 Co ludzie powiedzą? - serial komediowy 19.30 Imperium Brytów - serial obyczajowy 20.00 Tata - serial obyczajowy 20.30 Od początku wieża wartownicza - serial obyczajowy 21.05 Miłe miasto - film obyczajowy 22.05 Harry Enfield i kumple - program rozrywkowy 22.35 Zapach Reeves'a i Mortimer'a - serial komediowy 23.05 Hity muzyki pop - program muzyczny 23.30 Trochę Fry'a i Laurie'go - program rozrywkowy 00.00 Historie John'a Sessions'a - program rozrywkowy 00.30 Później z Jools Holland - program rozrywkowy 01.35 Angielski, czyj Angielski? - program edukacyjny 02.00 Encyklopedia - program edukacyjny 02.30 Manet - program edukacyjny 03.00 Patrząc przez matematykę- program edukacyjny 03.30 Edison - program edukacyjny Discovery Travel & Adventure 09.00 Rzeki świata: Tongariro w Nowej Zelandii 09.30 Podróże na chybił trafił 10.00 Samotna planeta: Australia 11.00 Flightline, czyli wszystko o maszynach latających 11.30 The Easy Riders (1) 12.30 Wędkarskie przygody Rexa Hunta: Sydney 13.00 Podróże Nicka: Słoń bez kłów 13.30 Tańczący z wilkami 14.30 Świat według Anny Walker: Australia 15.00 Rzeki świata: Tongariro w Nowej Zelandii 15.30 Podróże na chybił trafił 16.00 Samotna planeta: Australia 17.00 Flightline, czyli wszystko o maszynach latających 17.30 The Easy Riders (1) 18.30 Wędkarskie przygody Rexa Hunta: Sydney 19.00 Podróże Nicka: Słoń bez kłów 19.30 Tańczący z wilkami 20.30 Świat według Anny Walker: Australia 21.00 Rzeki świata: Tongariro w Nowej Zelandii 21.30 Podróże na chybił trafił 22.00 Samotna planeta: Australia 23.00 Flightline, czyli wszystko o maszynach latających 23.30 The Easy Riders (1) 00.30 Wędkarskie przygody Rexa Hunta: Sydney 01.00 Podróże Nicka: Słoń bez kłów 01.30 Tańczący z wilkami 02.30 Świat według Anny Walker: Australia 03.00 Zakończenie programu Discovery Sci-Trek 09.00 Jurassica: Powietrzne dinozaury 10.00 Następny krok 10.30 Magazyn Discover: Strach 11.30 Ultranauka: Przerażające przejażdżki 12.00 Poza rok 2000 12.30 Klasyczne motocykle: Skutermania 13.00 Fenomeny pogody: Pustynie 13.30 Uciekinier 14.30 Połączenia do kwadratu: Szlaki 15.00 Jurassica: Powietrzne dinozaury 16.00 Następny krok 16.30 Magazyn Discover: Strach 17.30 Ultranauka: Przerażające przejażdżki 18.00 Poza rok 2000 18.30 Klasyczne motocykle: Skutermania 19.00 Fenomeny pogody: Pustynie 19.30 Uciekinier 20.30 Połączenia do kwadratu: Szlaki 21.00 Jurassica: Powietrzne dinozaury 22.00 Następny krok 22.30 Magazyn Discover: Strach 23.30 Ultranauka: Przerażające przejażdżki 00.00 Poza rok 2000 00.30 Klasyczne motocykle: Skutermania 01.00 Fenomeny pogody: Pustynie 01.30 Uciekinier 02.30 Połączenia do kwadratu: Szlaki 03.00 Zakończenie programu BR Alpha 08.15 Tele-Gym: gimnastyka poranna - program sportowy 08.30 Playtime - kurs języka angielskiego 08.45 Viens jour avec nous (21/39) - kurs języka francuskiego 09.00 Popatrz! - magazyn informacyjny dla dzieci 09.10 Internet - magazyn komputerowy 09.15 Avanti! Avanti! (ost.) - kurs języka włoskiego 09.45 Alpha-forum - magazyn publicystyczny, podsumowanie minionego tygodnia 10.30 Geo - magazyn krajoznawczy, podsumowanie minionego tygodnia 11.15 Bon Courage (6/39) - kurs języka francuskiego 11.45 Fast Track English (6/26) - kurs języka angielskiego 12.15 Muzyka starobawarska 13.00 Dziś w teleszkole - program edukacyjny 13.30 Historia: Początki militaryzmu w Niemczech - program edukacyjny 14.00 Chemia - program edukacyjny 14.30 Język angielski: A senior conductor in York - program edukacyjny 15.00 Fizyka - program edukacyjny 15.30 Zarządzanie - program edukacyjny 16.00 On Tour: Kreta - program krajoznawczy 16.25 Podróże w czasie i przestrzeni - program krajoznawczy 16.30 Schuhbecks: Kreta - magazyn krajoznawczy 17.00 Alpha-med - magazyn medyczny 18.00 Nasz kraj - magazyn regionalny 18.45 Rundschau - wiadomości i prognoza pogody 19.00 Jaskinia lwa - Późne lato 1929: Opowieści z alkowy - serial dokumentalny 19.45 Podróże w czasie i przestrzeni - program krajoznawczy 20.00 Ostatni swego fachu: Szewc - film dokumentalny 20.30 Archeologowie w Bawarii - serial dokumentaalny 21.15 Rundschau-Magazin - magazyn informacyjny 21.30 Czas dla Bawarii - magazyn regionalny 22.00 Magazyn komputerowy 22.30 Highway 66 Revisited - film dokumentalny 00.15 Kronika filmowa - magazyn historyczny 00.30 1000 arcydzieł - Adolf von Menzel - serial dokumentalny 00.40 Tele-Gym - program sportowy (powt.) 00.55 -08.45 Space-Night - program nocny CNN 06.00 World News 06.30 Your Health 07.00 World News 07.30 World Business This Week 08.00 World News 08.30 World Beat 09.00 World News 09.30 World Sport 10.00 World News 10.30 Inside Europe 11.00 World News 11.30 World Sport 12.00 World News 12.30 CNN.dot.com 13.00 World News 13.30 Moneyweek 14.00 World Report 15.00 World News 15.30 CNN Travel Now 16.00 World News 16.30 World Sport 17.00 World News 17.30 Pro Golf Weekly 18.00 Larry King 19.00 World News 19.30 Showbiz This Weekend 20.00 World News 20.30 World Beat 21.00 World News 21.30 Style 22.00 World News 22.30 The Artclub 23.00 World News 23.30 World Sport 00.00 CNN World View 00.30 Inside Europe 01.00 World News 01.30 Your Health 02.00 CNN World View 02.30 Diplomatic License 03.00 Larry King Weekend 04.00 CNN World View 04.30 Both Sides... with Jesse Jackson 05.00 World News 05.30 Evans, Novak, Hunt and Shields Kanal 5 08.00 Program dla dzieci 09.30 Batman - serial przygodowy 10.00 Superman - serial przygodowy 10.30 Mysthic Knights of Tir Na Nog - serial przygodowy, USA 1998 11.00 Moesha - serial komediowy, USA 1996 11.30 Cosby - serial komediowy, USA 1998 13.30 Built to Last - serial komediowy, USA 1997 14.00 Fiender - serial obyczajowy, Szwecja 1999 16.00 Dellaventura - serial fabularny, USA 16.55 Co ludzie powiedz±? - serial komediowy, W. Brytania 17.30 Program dla dzieci 18.00 Ich pięcioro - serial obyczajowy, USA 1994 19.00 The Raven - serial przygodowy, USA 1998 20.00 Program nie ustalony 22.00 Imię Róży (The Name of the Rose) - dramat sensacyjny, Francja/Włochy/Niemcy 1986, reż. Jean-Jacques Annaud, wyk. Sean Connery, Christian Slater, F. Murray Abraham (130 min) 00.25 Renegat - serial sensacyjny, USA 1993 01.20 Martin - serial komediowy, USA 01.50 Miami Blues - film kryminalny, USA 1990, reż. George Armitage, wyk. Alec Baldwin, Fred Ward, Jennifer Jason Leigh, Georgie Cranford (93 min) NBC 06.00 US Market Wrap 07.00 Asia This Week 07.30 Wall Street Journal 08.00 US Bussines Centre 08.30 MC Laughlin Group 09.00 Cottonwood Christian Centre 09.30 Europe This Week - magazyn aktualności 10.00 Europa Journal - magazyn informacyjny 10.30 Time & Again - magazyn dokumentalny 11.30 Europa Journal - magazyn informacyjny 12.00 QVC - magazyn reklamowy 15.00 NBC Super Sports - magazyn sportowy 19.00 Frost's Century 20.00 Time & Again - magazyn dokumentalny 21.00 Dateline NBC - magazyn informacyjny 22.00 The Tonight Show With Jay Leno (powt.) 23.00 Late Night With Conan O'Brien (powt.) 00.00 Best of NBC Giga - magazyn komputerowy 05.00 Europe This Week - magazyn aktualności TV 4 (Szwecja) 07.00 Gomarr!!! - program dla dzieci 09.00 Den mystiska staden - serial przygodowy, USA 09.30 Ziemia 2 - serial SF, USA 10.15 Tipsmorgon - program sportowy 10.35 Tba 11.30 Nöjesnytt 12.20 Tabbar och misstag 13.10 När & Fjärran 13.40 Oktan - magazyn motoryzacyjny 14.10 CBS 60 minutes 15.00 Tipslördag studio - program sportowy 15.03 Vinnare: V75 15.30 Tipslördag studio - program sportowy 16.00 Match Tipslördag - program sportowy 16.45 Tipslördag studio - program sportowy 17.00 Match Tipslördag - program sportowy 17.45 Tipslördag studio - program sportowy 17.59 Vinnare: V75 18.20 Tipslördag studio - program sportowy 18.23 Keno 18.30 Wiadomości 18.55 Prognoza pogody 19.00 Bingolotto 19.30 Zwiastun programu: Nareszcie w domu 19.35 Bingolotto 20.10 Zwiastun programu: När & Fjärran 20.15 Bingolotto 21.00 Mycket vasen for ingenting (1/2) - komedia 22.00 Wiadomości i prognoza pogody 22.15 Mycket vasen for ingenting (2/2) - komedia 23.20 Sen kväll med Luuk - talhshow 00.05 Parlamentet 00.35 Spejaren - serial kryminalny, USA 1996 01.25 Detektyw Remington Steele - serial sensacyjny, USA 1982 02.05 Nojesnytt - magazyn filmowy 03.05 Program na dobranoc 03.10 Zakoñczenie programu TVE 06.00 Bolero - program muzyczny 07.00 Quatro - teleturniej 07.30 U.N.E.D. - program edukacyjny 08.00 Ultimas preguntas - program religijny 08.30 Pueblo de Dios - magazyn 09.00 En otras palabras - magazyn ludzi niepełnosprawnych 09.30 Parlamento - program publicystyczny 10.30 Asturias paraiso natural - magazyn kulturalny 11.30 Negro sobre blanco - program publicystyczny 12.30 Jara i Sedal - magazyn wędkarzy i myśliwych 13.00 Calle nueva - serial obyczajowy 14.00 Espana en el corazon - magazyn publicystyczny 14.30 Corazon, corazon - magazyn kulturalny 15.00 Telediario 1 - wiadomości 15.35 El Tiempo 15.40 Peque prix - teleturniej dla młodzieży 17.15 Musica si - program muzyczny 18.15 Cine de barrio - magazyn filmowy 21.00 Telediario 2 - wiadomości 21.30 El Tiempo 21.35 Informe semanal - przegląd wydarzeń tygodnia 23.00 Noche de fiesta - program rozrywkowy 02.30 Guadalupe - telenowela 04.00 Algo mas que Flamenco - program muzyczny 04.50 Informe semanal - przegląd wydarzeń tygodnia Aster City 08.00 Radość o poranku - program muzyczny 08.50 Program dnia 09.00 Telefon do samorządu - program publicystyczny 10.00 Biały mazur (1) - film biograficzny, Polska 1978, reż. Wanda Jakubowska, wyk. Tomasz Grochoczyński, Anna Chodakowska, Aldona Grochal, Wojciech Alaborski (80 min) 11.30 Śpiewa Jamiroquai - program muzyczny 12.00 Telewizyjne Biuro Poselskie - program publicystyczny 13.00 Muzyczny Po-Wiernik - program muzyczny 14.00 Podróże bez biletu - magazyn podróżniczy 14.30 Człowiek z gór - film przygodowy, USA 16.00 Telefon do samorządu - program publicystyczny 17.00 Zemsta - serial obyczajowy, Wenezuela 18.40 Warszawski tydzień 19.30 Pocztówki z Polski - program krajoznawczy 20.30 Sprawy Warszawy - program publicystyczny 21.30 Między nami smakoszami - program kulinarny 22.00 Wściekła sprawiedliwość - film sensacyjny, USA 23.30 Super massakra - program muzyczny 00.30 Program na niedzielę BBC One 7.00 The Silver Brumby 7.20 Bump In the Night 7.45 Alvin and the Chipmunks 8.10 The Real Adventures of Jonny Quest 8.30 The New Adventures of Superman 9.15 Live and Kicking 12.10 News and Weather 12.15 Grandstand 17.30 BBC News and Weather 17.45 Regional News; Sport 17.50 Auntie's EastEnders Birthday Bloomers 18.15 Friends Like These 19.00 When Changing Rooms Met Ground Force 19.45 The National Lottery Stars 20.05 Casualty 20.55 Sunburn 21.45 BBC News and Sport 22.00 Muscle 22.30 Match of the Day 23.40 Snooker 0.25 The X Files 1.10 A Question Of Sport 1.40 Top of the Pops 2.10 BBC News 24 BBC Two 6.05 Open University 8.00 Weekend 24 9.00 Egg, Chips and Sushi 9.05 Open Minds 10.40 See Hear on Saturday 11.25 The Sky at Night 11.45 Holiday Snaps 11.50 Cary Grant: Hollywood's Leading Man 12.35 Indiscreet 14.10 Father Goose 16.05 Blake's 7: The Way Back 16.55 What the Papers Say 17.05 Snooker 18.30 Gormenghast 19.35 The History Zone 21.05 Snooker 22.00 Ines de Castro 0.35 Ice Skating 1.15 Race against Time: the Search for Sarah 3.00 BBC Learning Zone BBC Choice 6.00 Children's programmes 12.00 Bob the Builder 12.10 The Dog and Dinosaur Show 14.55 High Five 15.30 Hype 16.00 L and K Replay 17.30 Robot Wars 18.30 110 Per Cent Sport 19.00 Row Z 19.30 Robot Wars 20.15 TOTP2 21.15 Parkinson 22.10 Off Your Box 22.40 Playing the Field 0.20 The League of Gentlemen 0.50 Jack Dee's Full Mountie 1.20 Diamond Sport 1.50 Row Z BBC Knowledge 6.00 Tots Time 6.30 DynaMo 7.00 Voyager 7.30 Voyager 8.00 K Club 9.00 Front Room 10.00 History Fix 10.30 Science Fix 11.00 Italian Fix 11.30 Culture Fix TV 3 Bydgoszcz 07.00 (WP) Bajkowe trojaczki - serial animowany, Hiszpania 1997 (25 min) (dubbing) 07.30 (WP) Merlin z Kryształowej Groty - serial fantastyczny 08.00 Magazyn włocławski 08.30 Nić Ariadny - teleturniej 09.00 (WP) Taxi (23/24) - serial obyczajowy, Dania 1997, reż. Morten Arnfred/Jorn Faurschou, wyk. John Hahn-Petersen, Waage Sando, Torben Jensen, Peter Gantzler (37 min) 09.45 (WP) Mecz - film obyczajowy, Polska 1988, reż. Robert Tutak, wyk. Joanna Szczepkowska, Cezary Kmieciak, Łukasz Elsner, Krzysztof Filiński (70 min) 11.00 (WP) Wiek dwudziesty - stulecie odkryć - serial dokumentalny 11.30 (WP) Niezwykłe wyścigi - serial dokumentalny 12.00 (WP) Sekrety kobiet - magazyn 12.30 (WP) Wielkie epoki sztuki europejskiej - serial dokumentalny 13.30 (WP) Drogi wodne - serial dokumentalny 14.00 (WP) Podróże bez biletu - serial dla młodzieży 14.30 (WP) Sport na luzie - magazyn sportowy 14.45 (WP) Zaproszenie - magazyn 15.05 (WP) Sanktuaria przyrody - serial przyrodniczy 15.30 (WP) Wieża - teleturniej 15.50 (WP) Reportaż z koncertu 16.10 (WP) Magazyn kulturalny 16.30 (WP) Piano Express - program rozrywkowy 17.00 Troszeczkę głupoty - program satyryczny 17.15 Na antenie 17.30 Za parawanem - magazyn mody 18.00 Zbliżenia - magazyn informacyjny 18.20 Na antenie 18.30 Panorama 19.00 (WP) Program sportowy 19.30 (WP) Tajemnicze archiwum Shelby Woo (The Mystery Files of Shelby Woo) (3/26) - serial obyczajowy, USA 1998, reż. Lorette Leblanc/Adam Weisman, wyk. Irene Ng, Adam Bush, Ellen David, Pat Morita (24 min) 20.00 (WP) Daj siebie innym - koncert 21.00 Artus - magazyn kulturalny 21.30 Gra słów - program publicystyczny 21.45 Zbliżenia - magazyn informacyjny 22.00 (WP) Miasteczko Abilene (Abilene Town) - western, USA 1946, reż. Edwin L. Marin, wyk. Randolph Scott, Ann Dvorak, Edgar Buchanan, Rhonda Fleming (89 min) 23.30 (WP) Trubadur (1/2) - opera 00.45 Zakończenie programu TV 3 Gdańsk 07.00 (WP) Bajkowe trojaczki - serial animowany, Hiszpania 1997 (25 min) (dubbing) 07.30 (WP) Merlin z Kryształowej Groty - serial fantastyczny 08.00 Dzień dobry, tu Gdańsk 08.20 Panorama 08.30 Dzień dobry, tu Gdańsk 09.00 (WP) Taxi (23/24) - serial obyczajowy, Dania 1997, reż. Morten Arnfred/Jorn Faurschou, wyk. John Hahn-Petersen, Waage Sando, Torben Jensen, Peter Gantzler (37 min) 09.45 (WP) Mecz - film obyczajowy, Polska 1988, reż. Robert Tutak, wyk. Joanna Szczepkowska, Cezary Kmieciak, Łukasz Elsner, Krzysztof Filiński (70 min) 11.00 (WP) Wiek dwudziesty - stulecie odkryć - serial dokumentalny 11.30 (WP) Niezwykłe wyścigi - serial dokumentalny 12.00 (WP) Sekrety kobiet - magazyn 12.30 Bez ściągi - program dla młodzieży 13.00 Pętlowa lista przebojów - program muzyczny 13.20 Dwa tysiące lat później - program katolicki 13.55 Tu mieszkamy 14.30 (WP) Sport na luzie - magazyn sportowy 14.45 (WP) Zaproszenie - magazyn 15.05 (WP) Sanktuaria przyrody - serial przyrodniczy 15.30 (WP) Wieża - teleturniej 15.50 (WP) Reportaż z koncertu 16.10 (WP) Magazyn kulturalny 16.30 (WP) Piano Express - program rozrywkowy 17.00 Reportaż 17.30 Tu mieszkamy 17.55 Słowo o Ewangelii 18.00 Panorama lokalna - wydanie główne 18.20 Punkt - temat dnia 18.30 Uśmiechnij się - kabaretowy program rozrywkowy 19.00 (WP) Program sportowy 19.30 (WP) Tajemnicze archiwum Shelby Woo (The Mystery Files of Shelby Woo) (3/26) - serial obyczajowy, USA 1998, reż. Lorette Leblanc/Adam Weisman, wyk. Irene Ng, Adam Bush, Ellen David, Pat Morita (24 min) 20.00 (WP) Daj siebie innym - koncert 21.00 Wykrzyknik - show Mariusza Pucyło 21.30 Panorama - wydanie wieczorne 21.45 Gdański Magazyn Sportowy 22.00 (WP) Miasteczko Abilene (Abilene Town) - western, USA 1946, reż. Edwin L. Marin, wyk. Randolph Scott, Ann Dvorak, Edgar Buchanan, Rhonda Fleming (89 min) 23.30 (WP) Trubadur (1/2) - opera 00.45 Zakończenie programu TV 3 Łódż 07.00 (WP) Bajkowe trojaczki - serial animowany, Hiszpania 1997 (25 min) (dubbing) 07.30 (WP) Merlin z Kryształowej Groty - serial fantastyczny 08.10 Czarodziejska podróż 08.30 Rodzinne dzień dobry 09.00 (WP) Taxi (23/24) - serial obyczajowy, Dania 1997, reż. Morten Arnfred/Jorn Faurschou, wyk. John Hahn-Petersen, Waage Sando, Torben Jensen, Peter Gantzler (37 min) 09.45 (WP) Mecz - film obyczajowy, Polska 1988, reż. Robert Tutak, wyk. Joanna Szczepkowska, Cezary Kmieciak, Łukasz Elsner, Krzysztof Filiński (70 min) 11.00 (WP) Wiek dwudziesty - stulecie odkryć - serial dokumentalny 11.30 (WP) Niezwykłe wyścigi - serial dokumentalny 12.00 (WP) Sekrety kobiet - magazyn 12.30 (WP) Wielkie epoki sztuki europejskiej - serial dokumentalny 13.30 (WP) Drogi wodne - serial dokumentalny 14.00 (WP) Podróże bez biletu - serial dla młodzieży 14.30 (WP) Sport na luzie - magazyn sportowy 14.45 (WP) Zaproszenie - magazyn 15.05 (WP) Sanktuaria przyrody - serial przyrodniczy 15.30 (WP) Wieża - teleturniej 15.50 (WP) Reportaż z koncertu 16.10 (WP) Magazyn kulturalny 16.30 (WP) Piano Express - program rozrywkowy 17.05 Sposób na życie 17.25 Możesz wymagać - program poradnikowy 17.45 Katolicki Tygodnik Informacyjny 18.00 Łódzkie wiadomości dnia 18.30 Magazyn kulturalny 19.00 (WP) Program sportowy 19.30 (WP) Tajemnicze archiwum Shelby Woo (The Mystery Files of Shelby Woo) (3/26) - serial obyczajowy, USA 1998, reż. Lorette Leblanc/Adam Weisman, wyk. Irene Ng, Adam Bush, Ellen David, Pat Morita (24 min) 20.00 (WP) Daj siebie innym - koncert 21.00 Studio sport 21.45 Bywalec - Łódzkie wiadomości towarzyskie 22.00 (WP) Miasteczko Abilene (Abilene Town) - western, USA 1946, reż. Edwin L. Marin, wyk. Randolph Scott, Ann Dvorak, Edgar Buchanan, Rhonda Fleming (89 min) 23.30 (WP) Trubadur (1/2) - opera 00.40 Program na niedzielę Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 1 z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 2 z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Katowice z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Nasza TV z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Polonia z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki RTL 7 z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki HBO z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Niepokalanów z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Formuła 1 z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polonia 1 z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TMT z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Atomic TV z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Komedia z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Dla Ciebie z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Super 1 z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Rai Uno z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Rai Due z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Rai Tre z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Białystok z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki PTV 3 Poznań z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 3 Rzeszów z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 7 Szczecin z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki WOT z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 5 Wrocław z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Regionalna z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Bryza z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Vigor z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TeDe z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Porion z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki WTK z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki ORT Ostankino z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Eurosport z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki ARD "Das Erste" z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Arte z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki BR z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Kabel 1 z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Nord 3 z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Pro 7 z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki RTL z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki 3sat z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TM3 z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Vox z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki WDR z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Viva Zwei z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Animal Planet z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Discovery Channel z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki National Geographic Channel z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 5 z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Wizja Jeden z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Hallmark Channel z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Romantica z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Ques TV z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Marco Polo z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Wizja Le Cinema z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Ale Kino! z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Norge z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + Żółty z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + Niebieski z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Muzzic z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki BBC Prime z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Discovery Travel&Adventure z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Discovery Sci-Trek z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki BR Alpha z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki CNN z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Kanal 5 z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki NBC z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 4 (Szwecja) z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVE z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Aster City z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki BBC One z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki BBC Two z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki BBC Choice z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki BBC Knowledge z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 3 Bydgoszcz z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 3 Gdańsk z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 3 Łódź z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Toya z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 51 Zielona Góra z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki DSF z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki MDR z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Sat 1 z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki ZDF z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Viva z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki MTV z 2000 roku